The Host of Innocence
by memorykey3
Summary: Allen Walker wants to escape the Black Order. With the help of his friends, he goes through the ark and ends up in a world unknown to him. . . . What does Haruhi feel when she is no longer the complete center attention of the Host Club? ...Relief... and a bit of worry for the new guy. Literal AU. Characters may be OOC. Basically Everyone/Allen.
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Although it would be completely awesome, I don't own D. Gray Man or Ouran High School Host Club. Darn.**

**This is just a lead up to the actual story. There will be maybe 2 more chapters before Allen goes to Ouran. First part is kinda sad, so be warned. **

* * *

If there was one word Allen could use to sum up his feelings about his social standing amongst the Black Order, it would be unwanted. That was it. The word had an almost nice ring to it. Unwanted: He hindered more than he helped. He was un-needed paperwork.

This life isn't what he had wanted. He wanted to help. He wanted to save others. He wanted to be wanted. His wish wasn't much, but it was what he lived for. Now this beast that lived inside of him wanted to eat everything that was good in his life.

_He can't be trusted._

_A Noah sleeps within his bones. _

_He is the cause of so many deaths, why don't we kill him? He should atone for his sins._

_Cursed child._

A thousand words run through his mind. **God, what have I done to deserve such treatment? Please allow me to become new. I need to start again. Put an end to the Noah. Please. **

Allen POV

I make my way down the dark hall to my room. Throwing open the door, I walk over to my bed and flop down on it. I want to scream into my pillow like a normal teenager. But alas, normality was never my forte.

_**Nephew, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I know this hard, but we can make it through.**_

I cringe. Sitting up on the bed, I examine my surroundings and hastily shut my door. I rip open my tiny dresser and begin pulling out clothing, stuffing it into a bag at the foot of my bed. Calming myself, I respond.

**Ah, you're being nice today. Its ok, I don't need your hallow words. I know I'll be ok eventually. **

_**Then why are you packing a bag?**_

I freeze. Why am I packing? Surely I can't run away. But what else would I do? I can't stay here.

**I'm starting anew.**

_**You'll be hunted for the rest of your life. You know that, right?**_

With renewed vigor, I shove everything into my bag. I have to go.

**That's a risk I'm willing to take. I've got to keep walking.**

I swiftly throw my bag over my shoulder and charge out the door.

* * *

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALLEN WALKER IS LEAVING THE BLACK ORDER! REPEAT: ALLEN WALKER IS LEAVING THE BLACK ORDER! ALL PERSONEL MUST STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS. I REPEAT: ALL PERSONEL MUST STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS!" Screeches Number 65 over the order's intercom.

**Crap, they must be blocking all entrances and exits. I guess the only way to go is through the ark. **

I take a deep breath and begin envisioning the 14th's song. A white, crystalline structure forms in front of me: the door to the ark. Footsteps sound down the hallway. I turn around and see Lavi and Kanda racing down the hallway. They seem startled to see the ark door behind me and pause.

"Moyashi, where do you think you're going?" Lavi asks cautiously.

I smile somberly and say, "Anywhere but here."

"But why?" I hear him choke out. I turn to look at him.

"Do you think I enjoy being hated? I want to protect people, but because of this . . . thing that resides within me, I can't do that. I want to start over."

Kanda nods and says, "Go," in a voice so low I can barely hear it. However, I do and my eyes widen.

Lavi catches on. "GO! We'll hold them off."

I don't need to be told twice. I quickly turn to the door and thrust it open. I leap into the Ark.

"Thank you," I say quickly.

"Don't thank us quite yet. Go! Be happy!"

I smile genuinely, "Sure thing, I'll see you guys later! I love you both!"

Kanda twitches, "Tch. Go Baka Moyashi!"

Thanking them one last time, I slam the door shut and start sprinting down the Ark's halls. When I reach the piano room, I rip the door open and seat myself quickly in front of the piano. I envision a new beginning and a song bursts into my mind. I arrange my fingers on the keys and start playing a lively song with somber undertones. A new gate proceeds to form on my right and when it is complete, I cease the song. Making my way over the Ark door, I notice it has a strange marking on it. The letters O R stand out on a golden yellow shield-like shape. Not sparing the crest a second glance, I open the door and step out into a new world.

* * *

When I stepped out into the light, the first thing I noticed was how bright everything was. And I'm not just talking about the intensity of the light. Colors were everywhere, in every fashion imaginable. Bright pink cherry blossoms fluttered in the air. A lively white kite dances through the sky, varying heights like a changing mood. This place is the polar opposite of the Black Order's dingy walls.

The second thought that came to mind was general mood of the people. Everyone that passed by me had a smile on their face. This change was more that welcome.

_**First things first, nephew. Where will we go? We should find lodging.**_

I smile quietly to myself and think: **I wonder if anyone here knows how to play poker.**

I hear my uncle chuckle and respond with _**Find a bar and stand outside of it. I'm sure you'll find someone drunk enough to play you.**_

I start down the street in an upbeat manner, luggage in tow. Thirty minutes pass until I find a suitable bar to play near. Even though it is nearing ten in the morning, it is full to the brim. I pass an ally and notice a man not wearing anything besides boxers and holding a hand of cards. He sniffles in the cold and I discover three people sitting across from him, all holding a hand of cards. They are surrounded by their winnings from the other man.

"What is going on here?!" I find myself asking.

The unclothed man speaks up, "Well, these gentlemen asked me to play a game named poker. I agreed with their request, but lost so many games that I am left with what you see here." He gestures to his boxers.

I smile at the sniffling man.

"Ok."

He looks at me, obviously confused, "Ok what?"

"Ok, I'll win your stuff back and then some."

_**Always one for the underdog, aren't you?**_

**Oh shut up. This could go in our favor.**

A man wearing round glasses and wavy hair whistles.

"You're a cocky young man, aren't you?"

I try to smile warily, feigning innocence.

"Let's play and find out."

I place a silver button that had fallen off of my coat on the ground in front of them.

"This should be sufficient for ante."

The men, with mouths open widen, nod vigorously. I sit down next to the near naked man. He has black hair with an odd white bang and huge eyes.

"You would do this for me?" He asks, awestruck.

"A little kindness goes a long way. I would have no problem doing this for anybody."

"You, sir, are a kind soul. Thank y—"

I cut him off. "Let's hold off on the 'thank you's' for now. I still have a game to win." I turn to the men, smiling almost evilly, "Now, who is going to deal?"

* * *

The men look at me, shocked expressions stuck permanently on their faces. They are naked save their underpants.

"H-how?" says one of the man with glasses' friends.

"I'm good at poker." I reply simply.

The man with glasses snorts, "That's an understatement if I ever heard one. May I ask your name, shounen?"

"My name is Allen Walker. Pleasure to meet you."

"Tyki Mikk. The pleasure is all mine." He stands up and bows, looking up at me expectantly.

_**Oh the irony.**_

**Would you shut up? He could be different here.**

Neah yawns inside my head. _**Doubt it.**_

The man with the odd hair interjects questioningly, "Oh, Mr. Walker, whatever can I do to repay you?"

"Call me Allen. And I don't need anything."

"Oh nonsense! I'm Arystar Krory. I can surely afford anything you want."

"In that case, do you happen to know somewhere I can stay for a while?"

Arystar's face brightens considerably. "That's no problem! You can stay in my mansion for a long as you like."

_**Jackpot.**_

I bow and say, "Thank you, sir. Might I be able to get a ride there? I get lost far too easily. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, of course! It's no trouble at all. Just allow me to call my chauffer. And call me Krory." He smiles at me and stalks off fully clothed, an odd device in hand. I realize it must be like a hand-held golem when he starts talking into it.

"Hey Mikk, Can you tell me what those things are called?" I sheepishly ask Tyki.

"What, have you never seen a cellphone before?" He asks incredulously.

I smile convincingly, " No, the name just slipped my mind. Thank you for helping me remember." I look at him and the rest of his friends, "You can put your clothes back on."

Tyki looks at me curiously, but soon a devilish smile forms on his lips as he hastily puts his clothes back on. When he is done, he looks at me.

"It was no problem, shounen."

I twitch at the nickname. "Please don't call me that."

He runs his eyes along my entire body and licks his lips. I feel dirty from the brief exchange.

"Would you prefer I call you sexy?"

"Not that either, how about you just call me Allen."

He raises his hands in a defensive manner.

"No can do, sexy shounen. I'll see you later," Almost purring, he finishes,"I promise." I really, really hope he won't see me later. He slinks down the alleyway, followed by his posse. Krory pops back into the alley.

"Allen, our car is nearly here."

I walk over to him and into the sun. It amazes me how much color this world has. A horseless carriage pulls into a spot in front of the bar. I look at it in confusion until I realize this must be the 'car' Krory was talking about. I pull the door open for the man and slid in after him. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Krory attempts to start a conversation, wanting to know more about the teenager he is letting live in his house.

"So Allen, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm fifteen."

"Wow, you're fifteen?! I would have guessed twelve at most! That's amazing!"

I am tempted to shoot a glare at the man, but stop when I realize just how naïve he is. Honestly, I could tell that in my 15 years I had more street smarts than Krory.

I smile at the inexperienced man. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"So what happened that you're here?"

I flinch at the question. "Well. . ," I scratch my ear, quickly coming up with a suitable story, "When I was younger, my father passed away. I was put into the care of my uncle, who was quickly proven to be a nutcase. He rang up a load of debts in places and left me there to pay them off. One day, I had enough. After I paid off his last spending spree, I found him and asked if he was ever going to be a real guardian. He was supposed to be helping me, not the other way around. And . . . he knocked me over the head with a hammer and vanished from the earth. And now I'm here, searching for my uncle."

"Oh, you poor boy! Don't you worry; I will take care of you. I can call for adoption forms as soon as we get to my mansion."

"You would do that for someone you just met? How about we hold off on that until a month passes, and if you don't hate me, we can sign the papers."

"I'm sure I won't hate you, but I will wait a month if that is what you wish. However, I will enroll you in school. There is a nice one near here. I believe it is called Ouran Academy."

I nod and look out the window, a large gothic mansion appears in view. Although, I feel the word 'mansion' doesn't do it justice. It looks like a 16th century castle, surrounded by a graveyard instead of a moat. Several gargoyles are placed around the top of the mansion and sneer down at us.

_**Home sweet home.**_

**Haha, yeah it looks like the order.**

"I had my servants choose a room for you and get it ready. Please feel free to decorate it however you like. I will arrange for you to get a cell phone so you can contact me if there is anything wrong. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Krory mansion and that we can make this a permanent arrangement."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Krory. I'm sure I will."

"You are such a kind boy, I'm positive the staff will love you."

The car gets to the end of the extensive driveway and pulls to a stop. I open the door and get out quickly, holding it open for Krory. He smiles widely at the encounter. I hear him say, "So gentlemanly," under his breath. I visibly brighten after hearing that. He turns to me quickly.

"Unfortunately, I have work to take care of in the castle. However, I'll have the head maid, Chomesuke, show you around and get you acquainted with your room."

"That's no problem," I bow, "Thank you for doing this much for me."

"Allen, you need to learn that this is causing absolutely no problems for me."

"But Sir—"

"See, I can already tell that you are a good person. Come on, let's go inside. Are you hungry?" On cue, my stomach releases an unearthly growling sound. He looks at me with a broad smile, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll ask the staff to prepare dinner."

"I have to warn you, I eat a lot."

"I'm sure it's nothing the staff can't handle."

"I mean A LOT, like seven servings more than a full grown man."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"I'm not."

* * *

Krory's mouth hangs ajar as I finish off my eighth serving of food.

"You weren't joking. How is it you still eat politely while shoveling in all of that food?"

I wipe my mouth with a cloth napkin and grin. "I've had a lot of practice."

"I would assume so. And when I thought you couldn't get even more charming."

A maid clad in a black dress and white apron approaches the table.

"Mr. Krory, shall I give Mr. Walker the tour now?"

"Ah, yes. Allen, meet Chomesuke, the head maid of the Krory mansion. Chomesuke, this is Allen Walker."

I stand up from the table and bow to the maid.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss. Chomesuke."

She repeats my actions and says, "As to you, Mr. Walker."

"Please call me Allen."

"Oh, I couldn't do that, Mr. Walker."

I beam charmingly and say, "I insist."

She smiles at me, "Okay, Allen. Let me show you around the mansion."

* * *

After a brief tour of the castle, Chomesuke showed me to my room and left me to my thoughts. The room I was given is spacious and sparsely decorated. I unload my luggage into a dresser in the front of the room. When I'm done, I flop down on the four poster bed and bring my left hand up to my forehead. I can't feel the skin because I wear gloves, but it provides the same effect and cools my burning forehead.

_**Today was very . . . eventful.**_

I snort and think, **You could say that again.**

_** What will we do tomorrow?**_

** I guess we'll find out more on this world. They are very advanced from what I gather.**

A faint knock sounds on the door. I sit up quickly and make my way over, opening it apprehensively. Chomesuke stands outside. I open the door completely and greet her.

"Hello Allen, I have a message from Krory stating you will be starting at Ouran Academy in two days. Your books will be delivered tomorrow, however you need to meet with Krory to put personal information on your file," when she notices that I looked worried, she continues with the thought, "Like your birthday and your past guardian's names."

I breathe in quickly, relieved. "Thank you Miss. Chomesuke. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Oh, no. Please let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you for everything. I appreciate it."

"It's nothing. Have a good night's rest, Allen. Do you want me to wake you in the morning?"

"No need. I'm an early riser. Good night, Miss. Chomesuke."

She bids me farewell and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I sigh and pullout bedclothes to change into. I tug off my gloves and place them on the bedside table. Sinking into the warm bed, I think about how things could be occurring in my normal world. Surely Kanda and Lavi are facing interrogation from the Vatican. I wonder how my actions must have affected the others. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Lenalee or normal Krory. However, their faces don't haunt me tonight. I drift off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in forever.

* * *

**Hello guys! This is my first story on here so feel free to review, but please no Flames. If you guys like this story, I will try to upload every week! Have a great day! -Memorykey**


	2. An Unwelcome Surprise in a Quiet Town

**You guys do not know how much I wanted to post this chapter early. But, alas, here it is today. Merry Birthday.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I wish? I** **wish I had the brain juices to come up with these awesome Animes. Unfortunately, I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or D. Gray Man. Fudge Bologna. **

* * *

I wake up fifteen minutes before the sunrises. I can tell because through the window in my room, the sun is barely waking up the birds. I shrug myself out of bed and get dressed. This is a normal occurrence in my life, probably the only thing normal about me. I put on a black long sleeved shirt, matching pants, and my leather gloves to cover my birth mark.

I make my way down to the dining hall, the only place I can remember from the tour. Only three servants are out of bed, Chomesuke being one of them. She looks as though she just woke up. Talking in whispers, I figure she is just relaying the day's plans. However, I catch bits of their conversation when I approach them.

"—es insane. How can he expect to keep a house guest in his condition." Says a maid to the right of Chomesuke. She looks to be of Indian descent and dons a bindi on her forehead.

A butler to the left of Chomesuke snorts, "Condition? He thinks he is a bloody vampire."

"A vampire? Then why was he outside?" I ask, butting in on their conversation. Chomesuke's eyes widen at my voice. The butler answers without realizing it was me who had spoken.

"It's because of the bloody ring he wears, you tw—!" Chomesuke slaps a hand over the loud butler's mouth. The butler looks initially angry, but soon the situation dawns on him.

"I am so sorry, Allen. You weren't supposed to hear that. I'm sure you think it's strange." Chomesuke covers for the butler's rudeness.

"Oh no, it's fine. Actually, I have dealt with a situation like this before." I smile, remembering what Krory was like before in my own world. The servants look at me questioningly. I come up with a story on the spot.

"When I was younger, I visited a small town with my 'uncle'," I continue, putting air quotes around the undeserved title, "The townspeople were afraid of a vampire living on the top of the hill. So my uncle, being the drunk he was, wanted to check it out. He conversed with the man in the castle and swiftly left town without me, leaving me to pay off his debts and the promise he left to the town people. The promise was 'To stop the vampire problem.' Although I was only eleven, the terrified mob led me up to the castle and deserted me. Even though I was young and unexperienced, I was not a coward -maybe a bit foolish though. I marched up to the castle and knocked on the door. A man that looked like a vampire answered the door. A tinge of fear struck me. However, this man, who was scared stiff he could hurt someone was revealed and I realized that he was not a vampire. In fact, he had been given a special gift from god. So when I explained to him what he had been given and that he couldn't hurt humans, he thanked me and reconciled with the townspeople. Afterward, he became a disciple for the Vatican."

The servants look at me, confused.

"What was the gift?" Asks the Indian maid. I sigh and take a deep breath.

"Ok, I don't know if you'll believe me, but there is a type of power called innocence. There are three types of innocence, consisting of object, crystal, and parasitic. I am an accommodator of parasitic innocence. My own resides in my arm."

They look at me with hopeful eyes. Chorusing together, they say, "Can we see it?"

I look at them and take a deep breath, gauging what their reactions may be.

"I'll let you see it if you promise not to freak out."

They all murmur 'I promises' and I start to pull off my left glove. My hand is black, complete with black nails, and a green cross on that back. My audience takes a collective gasp.

"H-how did that happen to you?"

I shrug and simply say, "I was born with it. This goes all the way up my arm."

Their eyes nearly bug out of their head.

"How awful."

"Not really, it's been more a blessing than a curse. It has helped me save a multitude of lives."

We make small conversation, but soon they must leave to do their chores.I bid them farewell and Chomesuke walks off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I sit alone and think to myself. Unwanted thoughts roam around and I don't bother to stop them. A well known voice whispers a single line in my head.

_**Then why do you hate it so much?**_

I don't know the answer.

* * *

Soon Krory comes down stairs and I enjoy a quick breakfast with him. He drinks a strangely thick red liquid. At first I had thought it was blood, but soon collect that it must be a combination of thick fluids. He informs me that he needs to fill out some paper work so I can attend school. We finish up quickly and head up to his office, me following behind him so I don't get lost. When we enter, he gestures to a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions pertaining to the paperwork. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Please go ahead."

"Ok, when is your birthday?"

"December 25th."

We run through what seems to be a hundred questions until we reach the last few.

"Name of past Guardians?"

I answer with some hesitation.

"My father's name was Mana Walker. My uncle is Marian Cross."

"They don't share the same last name?"

Lying quickly, I say, "Cross is from my mother's side."

"Oh, ok. Do you have any medical conditions?"

_**Here it comes.**_

"It's not exactly a medical condition, but I have a rather large birthmark on my arm and hand."

"What do you mean by birthmark?"

"Uh," I nervously tug on my collar, " Well, my arm and hand black. My finger nails are also black and I bear a cross-like insignia on the back on my hand."

"Ok, I think I'll write that down along with your scar, if that's good with you."

"You aren't going to ask to see it?"

He looks at me, understandingly, "You must cover it up for a reason; I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

His statement nearly knocks me out. Normally people would do anything to peek under my glove. I manage to say, "Oh, ok. Will that be all, Krory?"

"Yes, but I think I will have Chomesuke take you out to acquire more clothing and get you fitted for your uniform."

"New clothing? We aren't even sure I'm staying with you!" I ask, aghast.

His lip tugs upward, revealing a sharp canine tooth.

"I'm sure you will. Now, get along then. We only have two days until you start!"

* * *

An hour later, I step up to the checkout desk at about the fiftieth shop I'd been to with Chomesuke. The young maid had loaded me up with 12 new pairs of pants, 26 shirts, 7 pairs of leather gloves, along with some white pairs for school, and nine pairs of shoes. I would say shopping went pretty successfully, however Chomesuke didn't seem to share the opinion. When I place my items on the front desk, the cashier rings up the total.

"I see you have had no trouble finding anything."

I look up and smile charmingly at the cashier, whom I am shocked to find none other than Lenalee. I start to respond to her, but all of a sudden a klaxon bell begins sounding off in the store. A robot descends from the ceiling and screams monotonously, "Male smiling at Lenalee. Male smiling at Lenalee. Must eliminate. Must eliminate."

Lenalee glowers behind the cash register.

"I am sorry for the interruption. This is my stupid brother's doing."

**Holy crap! Komui's here!? **

_**It would seem so**_. Responds Neah in an unworried tone of voice.

**Why aren't you freaking out? Do you know how much damage he can do to us?**

_**Can do to you. **_He corrects me, _**Can't harm me in here.**_

A door in the floor is flung open, revealing a guy with shoulder length purple hair that is fastened with a white beret. He looks at me and screams flippantly,"Who are you and why are you smiling at my Lenalee?!" He is knocked down by an unseen kick to the head.

"Komui! What are you doing here? Get out!"

"But Lenal—."

"Out now or I will break your favorite mug."

"Lenalee!" The childish adult cries out.

"Out. Now. Or Else. And take Sir Komlin the fifth with you." Komui leaves the shocked store sobbing.

"I am SO sorry. That was my brother. He's a bit overprotective."

"The fifth?"

**In my world, it's the twenty second.**

"Believe it or not, he has made four others of those robo-monsters. He's head of the science division at Ouran's research facility. Not that I've actually seen him do work there."

I feign surprise. Inside, there isn't the tiniest hint of shock, "Wow . . . Just wow. He's a little . . ." I trail off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Unbalanced. Yes, I know."

Finally, after years of knowing Komui, an adjective that fit him perfectly had surfaced. I clap my hands and laugh, nearly hysteric.

"That's perfect. Unbalanced." I pause through my laughter, savoring the word.

"What's so funny?" She cries. I try to explain through my laughter, but fail horribly. She sighs in mock exasperation, "You know what? You're a riot. What's your name?"

I gasp and finally put an end to my laughter. I straighten up and put my hand forward. She shakes my hand.

"I'm Allen Walker; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. My name is Lenalee Lee." She pauses, as if waiting for an obvious question. "You aren't going to ask me about my last name?"

"Nope," I answer, "I know someone who has a name just like yours." What I don't add is that they share the same person, too.

"Huh, Allen Walker. I think we'll get along yet."

"I sure hope so. Not to be rude, but would you mind bagging my purchases? I have a long day ahead."

She looks at me and smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, I'll do that." She starts loading my stuff into the bags located at the side of the counter. When she is done, she hands the bags to me and says, "If you don't mind me asking, what school are you going to?"

"I don't mind at all. Two days from now I am starting at Ouran academy."

Lenalee's mouth drops a few inches, along with some bystanders in the store.

"THE Ouran Academy?"

"Uh, I guess. I don't know too much about it because I just moved into the country."

"Let's just say you don't come across like most of the students there. You are too . . . Nice."

"Oh, are the students mean there?"

She smiles at me pityingly. "No, just extremely arrogant."

"That sounds like . . . Fun?"

"I bet it is. Well, have a good day, Allen. I'm here to talk whenever you need."

"Sure. Have a nice day, Lenalee."

I wave at the blue hair girl and exit the store. A car waits outside for me. Entering the car, I place the bags on the seat next to mine and heave out a pent up sigh.

The driver turns around and smirks, "That looked eventful. Did that robot try to attack you for smiling?"

I look at him and grin sheepishly, "You heard that?"

"It was kind of hard not to, with all of the alarms and such. Anyway, Mr. Walker, We have one more stop until we can go home. You need measurements taken for your uniform. I have to pick up Chomesuke, so I won't be waiting outside this time. Call me when you are done."

I smile charmingly and say, "That's no problem."

* * *

The amount that I have smiled in these past few days is shocking to me. Then again, in my world, I never really had much reason to smile. How could I when it seems that I was always two seconds away from being burned at the stake? This world is nice and calming. It feels like nothing can ever go wrong here.

This is my thought process when I step out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of our last stop. My train of thought ceases when I feel my eye react to an Akuma nearby. My good mood drains away quickly and I prepare myself for battle. Covering my eye, I bid the driver farewell and make it seem like I am going into the shop until he drives away. As soon as the car is out of sight, I sprint over to a nearby alleyway and peer out, scanning for Akuma. My gaze lands on a little girl, holding hands with an older man, presumably her father. She seems to be in deep thought, which, of course, is extremely odd for a child so young. However, when she pauses briefly and an evil smirk cascades over her angelic face, her intentions are made clear. She has found the place to cause the most casualties. The sound of grinding gears fills the air as she strips herself of her human form. She is a level one Akuma.

Her father falls down and inches away from the Akuma. Slipping off my gloves, I activate my Innocence and charge into the crowd.

"Get back! Your lives depend on it!" I call out in the deepest voice I can muster.

The civilians look at me; some take off running, while others merely back up and pull out their phones and cameras. For once I am glad that Clown Crown has a mask. Once the crowd has parted around me, I bend my knees, prepping for battle. The Akuma notices me, and if Akumas could bear emotions, this one would be obviously confused. However, it still aims its cannons at me and fires. I effortlessly catch the bullets and toss them to the ground. Lunging forward, I swipe my claw through the Akuma's tough armor. The Akuma explodes and I whisper, "Please bring rest to this cursed Akuma's soul."

An out of place applause enters my ears. I hunch my shoulders, surprised by the sudden noise. A hundred or so people surround me clapping their hearts out. I debate whether or not I should deactivate my Innocence here or elsewhere. Choosing the latter, I leap over the crowd and make my way down an alley. A few crazed people follow me. I reach a fire escape and scramble up it with ferocity, effectively throwing most of them off. Two people still chase after me, video cameras held for dear life. I grasp at the edge of the building, jumping over to a shorter, red building. I bound over two more buildings and climb down the nearest fire escape. Once I reach the alley bellow, I deactivate my Innocence and catch my breath.

_**That was almost worse than Sir Komlin.**_

I laugh dryly and answer. **You could say that again.**

I glance around, taking in the unfamiliar setting. A well-known feeling washes over me.

**I'm lost.**

I start to walk around aimlessly until I am interrupted by a pesky Noah.

_**Why don't you just use the Global positioning system on your cellphone?**_

After I pulled out my cellphone and fired up the GPS, I had to admit that even annoying Noah could be useful at times.

* * *

**And this is it guys! I wish there was more I could give you today, but I must hold off until next week! See you then!**

**P.S. I want to give a special shout out to everyone that reviewed. Thank you for your kind words! All reviews are appreciated, so feel free to leave one! Until later!**

**-Memorykey**


	3. Supposed Blood

**Hello people. Ugh. This chapter made me so freaking hungry. I don't even know why. **

**Disclaimer: So yeah, if I was the creator of these fine anime/manga I don't think I would have to wait for visitors to leave so I can eat (Social recluse, I know.) I don't own D. Gray Man or Ouran High School Host Club. I just want some food.**

* * *

I smooth down my hair and run my fingers down the front of my shirt, straightening it out. I reach the store and pull the door open, stepping into the cool air. The customers are talking amongst themselves about the weird spectacle that had taken place outside.

"It was like it came out of nowhere!"

"I was so scared, the thing pointed it's guns right at me!"

"Did you guys see that cool guy that killed it?"

"How could I not? He was so mysterious!"

"He was in complete white. He looked like an angel."

I interrupt them, wanting to know what they think they saw.

"What happened outside?"

The girls turn around to me. At first they look annoyed at me, but soon a strange look over takes their faces. It reminds me of Lavi when he finds an attractive girl he wants to date.

"ST-" "RI-" "KE!"

They look at me excitedly.

"We were outside and-" "-this monster came out of nowhere." "It was soo scary, but-" "-this guy came up and-" "-killed the monster." "It was so COOL!"

The girls stop at once and look at each other simultaneously, a new mission decided. I finally take in their appearances. They all wear a yellow dress, each one fitting them perfectly. One girl has light brown hair that reaches her shoulders. The second has her hair tied back into two pigtails on the side of her head. The last girl in the row has dark chin length hair. Unnerving smiles settle upon their faces.

The girl with the pigtails says, "But enough of that! What's your name?" Before I can answer, the girl with shoulder length brown hair interrupts, "Where are you from?" To complete the series of questions, the third girl asks, "Are you single?"

I answer all three questions, a bit confused.

"My name is Allen Walker. I'm from England. I'm not currently dating anyone." To finish off my statements, I bow and say, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

They squeal among themselves and one of them snaps a lightning quick picture of my pose. I blink at the flash of light and straighten into my natural stance. I excuse myself from the gaggle of giggling girls and make my way over to the front desk. A shaky cashier greets me.

"H-hello, how m-may I help you?"

I respond back warily, "Uh, hello. My name is Allen Walker. I'm here to get fitted for my uniform."

A light bulb flickers to life over her head. "Ah! Oh yes, Allen Walker. You're early. T-that's not a p-problem though! B-better before time than on t-time. Sh-shall we get started?"

Neah comments in my mind. _**What an odd turn of phrase.**_

**Can't say I've ever heard it.**

I nod and smile at her, reaching for her hand to shake it, but stop when she flinches.

"I'm M-Miranda Lotto and I'll be measuring you today."

She leads me into a curtained room, She pulls open the curtain revealing and dark room with a grandfathers clock nestled in the corner.

"P-please step onto the pedestal in the middle of the room."

I oblige to her wishes and stand on the pedestal.

"W-would you mind removing your jacket and your gloves? I can't measure properly with them on."

I pause and say, "If possible, I would like to keep my gloves on. I have a rather large birthmark on my left arm and hand."

She stops to think for a second and responds with, "I pr-promise I won't judge you. This will never leave this room."

Even though her confidence doesn't match her words, I find myself believing her and removing my gloves. Her eyes widen a miniscule amount, but she goes on with her work.

"Huh, your f-fingers are like your gloves. You have p-pianist fingers. D-do you play piano?"

I smile at her and say I do.

Neah snorts and says, _**Yeah, only when your life depends on it.**_

"I'm s-so sorry. You pr-probably didn't have to take your gloves off."

"It's fine. What do you need me to do for the measurements?"

"Oh, st-stick your arms out like the letter 'T' and square you f-feet with your shoulders."

I do as she asks and she begins to take my measurements down. I attempt to make small talk.

"Where did you get that clock?"

"Th-the clock? It had been put on the corner as trash because the key wouldn't turn. I su-suppose I felt akin to it. I lost jobs more often than I got them. I brought the clock over to my house, in h-hopes of fixing it. When I opened it up, I looked inside and there was a green glowing light inside of two gears. I touched and the warmest feeling came over me. I felt like I could be happy again. I fixed the clock and l-left the light in it. Soon a shopkeeper found me and offered me a job here. I've been working here for a year now."

Several things catch my attention in her spiel of history. One thing weighs down on me and I bring myself to ask.

"Who employs you?"

"Oh, it is a company called the Black Order. T-they are kind and understanding."

My eyes start to widen, but I catch myself. Miranda is more observant than others. Surely she would notice if I started acting suspiciously. I calm down and respond.

"Really? Who recruited you?"

"I don't know if you know her, but there is a kind girl that goes by the name Lenalee Lee. Her store is funded by the Black Order, too."

"I know Lenalee. I'm glad you two are friends."

She finishes measuring and leads me to the front desk.

"Thank you, Allen. Your uniforms will be ready in a week."

"Thank you so much, Miranda. Have a nice day." I wave at her and exit the store. I call the Chauffer and wait until his car comes to the store. The streets bustle with energy, police tape surrounding the Akuma's bullets. A few girl try to catch my eye for a reason unknown to me. After a while, the car pulls up to the curb and I get it, setting my stuff on the seat. Chomesuke greets me with a huge grin and settles into her seat. We talk idly until we reach the mansion. We bring the new purchases into the large domicile and put them away in my room. Chomesuke enter the room with a rather large bag. She quickly explains to me that these are the new school books that I will be studying. We have a swift lunch and I return to my room. Looking in to the bag Chomesuke bestowed me, I pull out the first book on top.

With the focus of a Bookman, I study all of the books in front of me, ending at three in the morning.

_**Wow. Eleven hour straight. You didn't even stop for dinner.**_

**Well, it's a little late for that now. **Yawning, I continue. **I guess I'll go to bed.**

I strip and change into my bed clothes. I fall asleep and morning comes before I know it. I glance at the clock on the bedside table and it reads 6:17 AM.

**And a grand total of three hours of sleep.**

_**At least you could wake up. Thirteen minutes before the alarm, too.**_

I yawn and sit up. I lift the covers and pull myself out of bed. I dress quickly in hopes of appeasing my stomach.

Chomesuke greets me, "You must be hungry. What were you doing yesterday that you didn't come down for dinner?"

I bow and apologize. "I was studying the books you gave me. I've never really had an education and I want to be caught up with the others."

I doubt you'll have a problem with that. Ouran Academy isn't exactly known for its academics."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll be ahead then." I attempt a flustered smile.

She reciprocates the action and says, "You may just be one of the smartest people there."

I laugh and say, "I sure hope so."

"Let me finish putting breakfast on the table. Have a seat. The rest will be out momentarily."

I seat myself at the table. Soon Chomesuke comes out with a tray stacked with food. I think she is finally used to my eating habits.

"So Allen, what do you think you'll do today?"

"Oh, I think I'll study a bit more and explore the castle."

"That sounds good. Pardon me, I have work to attend to."

She disappears into the kitchen and after a while returns with a wine glass filled nearly to the brim with the same red liquid as before. She sees my look and quickly explains.

"Purple food dye, Red fruit punch, and Corn Syrup."

I respond, bewildered, "Oh, I thought it was blood."

"It is." She winks at me and exits the room.

* * *

The day passes uneventfully and I study through the entirety of it, stopping only for food breaks. The sun sets quickly and I stop studying. After a bath, I change into my bed clothes once more and go to bed early, exhaustion finally setting in. The next morning I rub my eyes and sit up in bed.

_**Well Allen, today's the day. You get to go to school for the first time in you life.**_

**There is a very odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not nervous or nauseas.**

_**That, Nephew, is called first day jitters.**_

I narrow my eyes. **How would you know?**

_**I went to school very briefly. A companion informed me that the feeling I had gotten on the first day of school was dubbed "First Day Jitters."**_

**I suppose it's fitting.**

I get dressed, wearing a new black vest over a crisp long sleeved dress shirt. I tug on a pair of black leather gloves and matching black jeans. I stride down to the dining hall with a History book in hand. I tuck myself into a chair and crack the book open, studying last moment. Chomesuke comes down fifteen minutes later and asks if I had been down too long.

"Not really, I just woke up really early."

"I would say. You woke up earlier than me."

I put Neah's phrase to use, "I guess it's just first day jitters."

She smiles at me knowingly, "I would think so. Are you hungry?"

I grin sheepishly.

She sighs and says, "I don't even have to ask, do I?"

I chuckle and say no. I stand up from my seat, "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Chomesuke puts her hands in front of herself defensively.

"Oh no! Sit down while I prepare breakfast."

I sit myself again and begin reading about the history of America's revolutionary war. Half an hour later, Chomesuke exits the kitchen with a trolley of breakfast foods. She puts them on the table and starts to walk away when I say, "Why don't you stay and eat with me. You must be hungry."

"I would love to Allen, however I have other duties to fulfill."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not too hungry. Maybe next time. Enjoy your meal!"

She exits the room and I dig into the food. After I finish, I wipe my mouth and glance at the clock. It's only six o'clock. I have two hours yet before school. I decide to do my normal workout and test what they call a 'shower', even though I took a bath the night before.

I walk over to my room and change into looser workout clothing. Taking a the chair from the desk in the corner, I begin my routine. Standing the chair on one leg, I perform a one handed head stand on the edge. I quickly change from the hand to a thumb.

**I think four hundred will do.**

_**You do realize normal people can't even do one, right?**_

I chuckle to myself and think, "I know."

An hour passes and I have completed my entire workout. I get a towel and make my way over to the bathroom. After spending a few minutes figuring out how to turn on the shower, I strip off and look into the mirror. Silver eyes stare back me, looking happier than they had been for years. I have a place. Steam fills the room and I take this as a sign the shower is ready. I step into the stall and stand under the stream of hot water.

**This is so much better than a bath. **

* * *

Walking out of the shower, I grab the towel and dry myself off. I walk into the bedroom and get dressed into the clothes I had been wearing before, placing the towel and exercise clothing into the hamper. I stow my books into the book bag we bought yesterday and walk to the front door. The Chauffer's car waits out front. I walk outside and enter the car.

"Excited for you first day of school, Master Allen?" He starts the car and goes down the driveway.

I smile meekly, "You bet. And call me Allen. I do believe I never got the chance to ask your name."

"Will do. And my name is Reever."

"It's nice to meet you properly. . . . Say Reever?"

"Yes?"

Hesitantly, I ask, "What is school like?"

"You've never been to school before?"

I nod my head and say yes.

He thinks for a while before he responds.

"Well, interesting at times and dreadfully boring at others."

His answer perplexes me, so I ask another. "What did you like about school?"

He grins and says, "Making friends was a breeze. I'm still friends with a lot of the people I met in highschool."

That was good to hear. I go on to ask. "What didn't you like?"

The driver looks at me in the rear view mirror and dead pans.

"Homework."

When we pull up to Ouran Academy, I am at a loss of words. It's five times bigger than the Black Order. Reever bids me fair well and I walk up to the gate of the ginormous building. Cherry blossoms flutter in the air, making the titan before me seem surreal.

**Well, Neah, any last minute advice?**

_**Uh, yeah. Try not to get lost. I don't think the GPS will work here.**_

* * *

**Why Hello there. **

**I don't hear people downstairs anymore, so I think I'm going to eat. **

**-MemoryKey**

**P.S. I want to thank everyone that review/followed/favorited. It means more than you think. Feel free to leave a review. **

**P.S.S. I will post new chapters on Thursday because I am in the middle of looking for a job. Well established teenager, I know. I'm sorry I can't update more often! **

**P.S.S.S. From now on, all of my chapter titles will be pop culture/anime/tv show/movie references. If anyone can guess which thing I'm quoting/punning, I'll leave a special shout out down here. Best of luck to you! **

**HAVE A GOOD ONE EVERYBODY! **


	4. Host or No Host

**Hello, everyone! I want to ****apologize for not posting this chapter yesterday. Five days ago I found out I was leaving for my grandparents house two hours before we were leaving. I never get told anything. What fun. Expect an apology chapter this Monday. I'm so sorry for not posting! GAh!**

**Disclaimer: Like the trip, I was never told that I owned D. Gray Man or Ouran High School Host Club. Because I don't. **

* * *

I walk down the hallway to my class when two arms sling themselves over my shoulders. Identical faces come into view.

"Whats up you guys?"

"Neh, Haruhi, did you hear?" Hikaru asks mischievously.

"What?" I respond, only half interested.

"A new transfer is coming today!" Kaoru answers with a growing smile.

This catches my attention. Maybe I won't be the only smart kid any longer. However, logic puts out my optimism. It is far more likely that this said transfer student is a rich idiot like the rest of them. I talk on to the twins.

"Huh, interesting. Do you know who it is?"

The twins share an excited smile and look at me.

"That's the thing, we don't."

Now they really had my attention. The odds of the transfer student being like me shot up to about 60%, or better known as 'not completely hopeless'.

"All we know is that he is in our class."

We reach our classroom and take our seats. The room is buzzing with excitement. I hear snippets of conversation, all of them referring to the transfer student.

"I wonder what he's like!"

"Does anybody actually know him?"

"Hopefully he's attractive."

The last part I hear nearly sets me off. Do these damn rich people think of nothing besides looks? I shake my head and immerse myself in next week's homework, attempting to get some of it done. However, our class representative slams the door open to the classroom and bellows to the class, "Hey, he's here! Everybody be quiet!" The room retains a deathly silent pitch. Our homeroom teacher walks in, accompanied by an old man. Confused chatter fills the room. The teacher turns to the class room.

"Hello class! This is our new transfer. Please give him a warm welcome."

The old man turns to face the class. A great gasp resounds around the room. In front of us stands an angelic young man. He has kind silver eyes and a smile to match. A bright red scar mars his left cheek, but this creates a mysterious aura around the young boy. He is the epitome of a cherub, a childlike angel. A synchronized blush enters the room, not discriminating between boys and girls. When I feel a tinge of warm on my cheeks, I force an unassuming poker face to surface before Hikaru and Kaoru notice. I glance over to them and see that even they are blushing like crazy. They look at each other and seem confused.

The boy in front bows and speaks. His pleasant voice soothes the riled up crowd.

"My name is Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

Allen POV

"Thank you, Allen. Why don't you sit in the empty desk in front of Haruhi?"

**Now who the heck is Haruhi?**

Before I ask, I locate the only empty seat in the room. The boy that sits behind must be Haruhi. I stride over to the desk and sit down gracefully. Heads swivel to look at me and make me feel slightly unnerved. However, my practiced poker face covers my unease. The teacher attempts to regain the classes attention by saying, "Ok, class. Take out your geography books and open them to page 294."

I pull out the book and see many others follow suit. I spot a name on the cover I hadn't noticed before. The Bookman Company; another parallel.

* * *

? POV

A person shrouded in darkness watches the white haired boy enter Ouran Academy for the fifth time this week. The polite outsider holds many traits that would make for a good host. Well-mannered, charming, mysterious, and he certainly isn't bad looking. Girls would come flocking straight to him. Not bad for business. A light switches on, burning the unknown person's retinas.

"KYOYA! HARUHI WAS MEAN TO HER FATHER! TELL HER TO BE NICE, MOTHER!"

An imbecilic blonde dashes up to a man brandishing his laptop as a weapon.

"My poor daughter was tricked by those nasty twins!"

The dark prince speaks up, "Honestly Tamaki, when are you going to understand that they are simply closer to Haruhi. They are bound to agree on more things than you and she."

An invisible arrow sinks through the blonde's heart. The king of the host club babbles incoherently in a corner. Two boys with identical faces walk into the 3rd music room. The Hitachiin twins. Following them is a certain intelligent brunette. Just who I wanted to see. Time to gather information.

"Hello, Haruhi… Hikaru… Kaoru…"

They freeze in their spots and turn towards the shadow king.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to ask you some questions, pertaining to a certain Allen Walker."

Haruhi is the first to muster the courage to speak.

"Why do you need information on Allen?"

Leave to Haruhi to get right to the point. Kyoya internally flinches at the bluntness of her statement.

"My first reason is that his file is barren, only stating the necessities to attend school. There is no information on past schooling, achievements, or even his grade point average. I know nearly nothing on him, only things like his birthday or his parent's name. My second reason will be given once I hear what you have to say on him."

The twins turn to each other and smile mischievously.

"We'll let you know what we know if you tell us what you know."

Kyoya ponders on the arrangement before answering the devilish twins.

"You have a deal. Tell me what you know on him"

"We haven't heard much, other than he is extremely adorable and he isn't a very open person. Not even his fan club knows much," The teens go silent, "Oh! From what we've heard he has a huge appetite. He also gets lost super easily. His fan club always gets asked for directions."

Haruhi speaks up, "He also pays attention in class. I've asked him a few questions and he knows the information word for word from the book. It's quite impressive, actually. I would say he's almost is, if not already on, the same level as me."

That says it. If the genius herself says he's smart, we know he is.

"Alright, Kyoya. It's time for your part of the deal." Nearly indistinguishable voices ring out.

Kyoya starts rattling off facts, voice monotonous. "He is an orphan, cared up until recently by his uncle Marian Cross. His father, Mana Walker, died when Allen was younger. Cross found him at the grave and took him in. Cross is currently in hiding, not even Allen knows where he is. His birthday is on December 25th. He is currently 16 years old. He has no medical issues other than his scar and a rather large birthmark on his left arm. No information was given on the state of his birthmark. My goal is to make him a host by the end of next week," The shadow king pauses and turns to the sophomores, "And it is your job to do so. Good luck."

It was a proven fact. Kyoya Ootori was not to be messed with.

* * *

Allen POV

The past week goes by without a hitch from my side, albeit with a growing crowd that follows me everywhere. A bell sounds signaling our release. Students idly chat as they pack up to head home or attend clubs. I start towards the door but am stopped when two arms appear out of nowhere, creating an 'X' over the passageway. I look up to see who blocks my quick escape. Duplicate faces leer at me mischievously, reminding me thoroughly of Lavi.

"Hello-" "Allen," They say, starting and finishing each other's sentences like pros. I feel their names will be important later on, so I focus closely in on their songs. There are also nearly identical, however one of the twin's song has an underlying rhythm, sounding very close to the children's song, "Following the Leader."

"I'm Hikaru," States the twin devoid of the underlying sound.

"And I'm Kaoru," The second twin says. In a spur of motion, they strike a pose. Simultaneously, they shout out, "We're the Hitachiin twins."

**I know I'm never going to forget that. **

"That's . . . nice? Can you please move from the doorway?"

They seem rather surprised at my uninterested statement. However, their devilish smiles stretch even further across their faces.

"We can.." ".. But we don't want to." They state, Hikaru speaking second.

"What would make you want to move of the way?"

They look at each other, their smiles growing inhumanly wide. Turning back to me, they say in unison, "You should follow us."

I show them that I oblige with their wishes by gesturing to the door with a 'lead the way' motion. We walk down a hallway until we reach a room labeled '3rd music room'. As the twins open, flurries of rose petals rush out and greet the air with a lovely scent.

"Welcome."

Five other figures stand in front of me. The only person I recognize is Haruhi. A dark haired man with glasses smiles cheerily, proven to be fake by my trained eyes. A doting blonde smirks mischievously. An odd pair stands in back, a stoic teen used as a jungle gym by a young blonde boy. I regard the group suspiciously. They introduce themselves.

"We brought him, Kyoya!"

I look at them with curious eyes.

"Why did you want me?"

The dark teen narrows his eyes almost imperceptibly, but not unseen by me.

"You see Allen, you have many traits that could make for a good host."

I freeze. What could he mean by that?

"And what is a host?"

The blonde boy with purple eyes explains. "We entertain ladies that have too much time on their hands."

**Oh, he means that type of host. Nearly thought we were found out, Neah.**

_**Me too, Nephew.**_

I move into a less tense, relaxing after the realization. I move my hands up, a defensive stance.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. You see, my uncle was a drunk, so I've had to many bad experiences with anything pertaining to hosts."

**So. . . Much. . .Debt. . . **

The hosts look at each other, confused.

The twins talk, "Oh, so little Allen isn't a virgin?"

I blush from my head to my toes. I wave my hands in front of my face.

"It was nothing like that, I had to work to pay off his debts. I picked up how to play poker and got so good that people would often accuse me of cheating. I found myself leaving towns followed by a mob of angry people with pitchforks."

They look at each other, smirks evident on their faces.

"So you are a virgin."

I answer without thinking. "Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?"

The twins approach me with growing smiles, plan growing in their minds. Thankfully, the boy with glasses interrupts.

"You know how to make a bet, don't you?"

I answer cautiously, "Yes, why?"

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can win at all of our games, you don't have to become a host. However if you lose more than one, you have to become a host."

Knowing that I'll most likely win without exception, I accept his terms, hoping this host thing will blow over.

"Ok, how about we play a quick game of poker, only to assess your skills. Do you have a pack of cards on hand?"

I nodded and say I do, pulling out my old pack of cards from my pocket. I shuffle them skillfully, watching amused as the hosts' eyes grow with realization. There is no way I'm losing at my own game.

* * *

After thoroughly beating the hosts at poker and secretly making fun of their fish like expressions, The Hitachiin twins propose a new game. They dubbed it the 'Which One is Hikaru' Game. After they throw on matching hats to cover which way they part their hair, they swap spaces a couple of times. Kyoya proposed that Haruhi will keep the twins from cheating.

I listen closely to the twin's songs. If I remember correctly, Kaoru had the childish rhythm underneath his song. Slowly, I narrow my eyes and point.

"The twin on the right is Kaoru, so therefore the twin on the left is Hikaru."

The twins eyes bulge slightly. The remaining hosts turn to Haruhi for the correct answer.

"Allen is right. Kaoru is on the right and Hikaru is on the left."

The hosts, now gaping at me freely, demand another round. . . .and another…and another. I won all of the rounds they threw at me, reveling in their confusion. They start to demand another round when Kyoya interrupts saying that this was enough. He seems oddly calm to me. The rest of the hosts notice something that is invisible to me. The twins take an unspoken cue to approach me menacingly. I back up, not wanting to get in a fight, but also not wanting to run away. Something touches my back and I turn around quickly. A teal vase wobbles on a stand. It tips over the side. The twin's smiles grow, as if my fate is decided.

**Remember, hosts. You can never beat me.**

In a spilt second, I flip over the stand, snatching the vase from the air and holding it to my body. Landing gracefully on the ground, I place the vase on the stand. I look up and see the hosts' jaws nearly touching the ground. Waving, I step out of the door, calling out, "If you ever want to play again, you know where I am."

_**I have a feeling that won't be the end of this.**_

**Too right you are.**

The hosts had one single sentence running around their minds.

_While Kyoya Ootori was not to be messed with, you'd have to be insane to mess with Allen Walker._

* * *

**Again, I want to apologize for not posting this chapter earlier. I just now got internet connection, so I was like MUST. POST. CHAPTER. I finally edited this. WOOP WOOP. Gah. Night night.**

**P.S. This is the first of the references as a chapter title. Hint: It refers to a TV Show.**

**Good Luck everyone!**


	5. Long Live the (Shadow) King

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. My brain juices went kaputt on the way here. I know I promised an extra chapter, but I found no way to do so without messing up the story line too terribly. SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: Heh, if you didn't get it already, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or D. Gray Man. If I did, I would treat myself to cheese cake on a stick more often (You should try it, it's delicious). But I don't. Poo.**

* * *

Allen POV

After my flashy exit, I walked down the hallway with vigor; I didn't want to be there in case they had a backup plan. I had a feeling the next day at school would be filled with many plans to get me to join. Honestly, these people seemed kind enough, but that is the reason I didn't want to be around them. I have only the slightest idea of how this world functions, not to mention how Akuma are appearing spontaneously; I don't want them to be harmed by being too close to me.

After wandering around and getting thoroughly lost, I asked a person in the hallway for directions to the nearest exit. It is already well after school ended and I don't want Reever to get worried. Next I was led by a girl to the main entrance, supposedly she had heard I was lost and noticed I was going in the wrong direction. I thanked her and walked up to Krory's car. I pulled open the door and was hounded with questions. Where had I been? What took me so long? Why was I late?

I tried explaining as best as I could that I had been taken by two twins and they brought be to a club in hopes of recruiting me. The explanation sounded alien to me, but in my world there weren't many clubs sans black magic and the cult, so it could have been just me.

"Really? What club?" Reever asks.

"Some host club, I declined their offer."

Reever's eyes widen, "THE host club? They're famous! Why'd you say no?"

**More importantly, why would I say yes?**

I struggle to come up with a suitable lie, "Ah, I figured that. . . I'd want to focus on my studies, seeing as though I've never been to school before. It's kind of weird how different it is."

"Well, Mr. Walker, how would you say your school experience is going?" Reever asks jokingly.

"I'd say it's going just fine, I have a feeling that the host club isn't going to stop just like that."

"Why do you say that?"

"As I was walking out they had a particularly mischievous aura surrounding them… I fear for my peaceful life."

"So you're saying I should pick you up later than normal?"

I laugh and say yes. This was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

The rest of the day passed like sand through an hour glass; quickly and without a problem. I ate dinner with Krory and did my homework. I finished the day with my workout and a shower. I climbed into bed and was whisked away into a dreamless for the fifth time this week. I only had one theory as to why this happen. Rhode Camelot wasn't in this world, so therefore nobody controlled my dreams, or should I say nightmares. Whatever it was, I am thankful. I was haunted at day by the world, why would being haunted at night be any better.

Anyhow, the day went by without troubles. What more could I ask for? Perhaps some host club repellant. It would have helped for today, at least. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning of homeroom. I had just walked into class when I felt two pairs of eyes never leave my being. I thought nothing of until it was time for lunch. Then it just became unnerving. I already had my gigantic lunch pulled out when the Hitachiin twins decided it was time to become best friends the Ouran's resident faux-albino.

"How'ya doin', Allen?" They say unison, cheeky smiles in tow.

I answer with a questioning tone, "I'm good," raising an eyebrow, I continue, "and you guys?"

"We're just fine," Hikaru starts, "We just decided we would like to get know you better," Kaoru continues.

"Ok," I say apprehensively, "What would you like to know?"

They grin and Kaoru says, "Ok, what's your favorite food?"

"Oh, that's easy. My favorite is Mitarashi Dango. This school doesn't seem have it though."

Their grins turn to smirks.

"Oh, really," they say, stretching out the 'E' like they have a new plan, which they probably do.

I continue, trying to dissuade them from whatever plan they had come up with, "Yeah, I used to have a friend that could make it extremely well."

"A friend, huh? Whatever happened to him?"

I shine a disarming smile at them, feigning innocence, "Oh, when I moved here, I lost contact with him. I wish I could still talk to Jerry though. He knew how to brighten a bad day."

An odd redness shines on the twins faces.

_**Are they . . . blushing?**_

**No, that can't be. Why would they be blushing?**

_**You tell me. You're probably the reason.**_

**I'm… not even going to justify that with an answer.**

Thankfully, a certain brunette walks up to the table.

"Hey guys what's up?"

I turn to face the questioning boy.

"Apparently they want to know more about me. You know anything about this?"

He looks at me and smiles, "Not at all, you better escape before they snap out of it."

I stand up from my seat and wave at the boy, "Thanks, talk to you later."

I walk out of the room quickly, stopping any hopes of anybody catching up to me. I really wonder what that was about. I guess I'll never know.

* * *

Haruhi POV

Our mission seemed to already be in progress. However, it also seemed that the twins were disarmed by Allen Walker. They were blushing like the world depended on it.

"Hey guys what's up?"

Allen and I make short conversation, which results in him leaving at top speed. A light breeze goes through the air from the speed Allen left at. He seems to have the danger sense I lack. Better add that to the list to of things worthy of making him a host.

"Hello Hikaru . . . Kaoru . . . Why are you acting like you're infatuated with Allen?"

What happens next is something I never thought would happen at the same time.

"W-we aren't in-infatuated." "Y-yeah, it's n-not like th-that."

The Hitachiin twins stuttering and blushing. If they were like this all the time, they wouldn't be so dangerous.

"Riiiight. You're telling me. You guys should see yourself. You guys are acting like you have your first crush."

Right there is when I realized: This is their first crush. How did I not see it before? Blushing when they see him, wanting to know everything about him, and volunteering first try and recruit him for the host club. Add that up with their seclusion when they were younger and most likely not having anybody to crush on and the situation was made clear. This is very much their first crush.

Hikaru is the first to snap out of their daze.

"Relax, Haruhi. This isn't anything like that. He just said something we weren't expecting."

I raise an eyebrow and continue, "Ok, what did he say that caught you off guard? I would really like to know."

Kaoru tries to lie, "He said. . . that . . ."

Hikaru picks up the slack, "That his favorite food was Mitarashi Dango. We've never had it so we were quiet trying to imagine what it might taste like."

"Right. I believe you."

They appear to be slightly relieved. They glance at each other, small smiles forming on their faces.

"I believe you can lie better than that. However, I won't push you anymore. I'm open to talk if you want, but I'll be leaving soon. How is the mission going?"

"We found a possible way to bribe him. He does love his food."

* * *

Allen POV

If anything, that was odd. No matter, it's better to leave things as they are. The school day goes by slowly, but it leads up to a huge event that I'd rather forget. Again, I tried to walk out of the classroom and to Reever's car. Again, I was stopped by the twins. Annnnd once again I was brought to the third music room. I went inside expecting another challenge. However, I was wrong. Before me lying stacks of beautiful, delectable dango. I must have died and gone to heaven.

"Hello, Allen. We heard your favorite food was unavailable at the cafeteria. We felt we should accommodate to wants of a future host." A certain princely teen spouts.

"I don't think I'll join your club, but I'm seeing some dango that is begging to be eaten. Care to share?" I retort, only caring about the beautiful dango in front of me.

The shadow king speaks, "You should know the rules by now; we'll only share if you join us."

I slump my shoulders, thinking about honesty in the name of dango. I figure it can't hurt. If they pity me enough, they might give me some.

I scratch the back of my neck and avert my eyes, "Well, you see, some people are after me and those people are powerful. They have more monsters than you could ever dream of. I don't want to join your club in risk of getting you people hurt." I purposefully leave out the part about the Akuma and my abilities. I don't think they are ready for that yet.

A stunned silence goes about the room. Finally, Haruhi speaks up.

"Then why do you attend school? If things are happening as you say they are, you are putting people at risk by just walking in the doors."

I widen my eyes and answer without thinking of the consequences.

"I've protected more people than those that attend this school."

"Then why would it be any different if you stayed after school? Heck, it would be a lot easier protecting just those that attend the host club."

I open and close my mouth, not thinking of any logical reason to refuse.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Haruhi. It would be a lot easier to protect smaller numbers." Kyoya says.

"I agree with you, too. But what if I'm needed elsewhere? My job isn't the easiest."

The Hitachiin twins smile in sync, "We'd cover for you."

I stand there, losing everything thing I was going to say.

"Not to mention, the Ootori family has their own private police force. If worse comes to worse, I can call them up and dissolve any situation." Kyoya adds, as if relaying the same thing for years.

Hunny speaks up for the first time, "So why don't you join?"

I look down at the floor, staring a hole through it.

"Alright, I'll join the host club, but only if I get some dango."

A cheer goes through the crowd around me. However, a single snap stops the applause. All eyes turn towards Kyoya.

"We have one final test yet. Hunny. Mori. Please have a sparring session with Mr. Walker, here."

Hunny looks like he is about to cry, "Wait, at the same time?"

"Allen says he's dealt with greater numbers, he should be able to handle the two of you with ease."

I interrupt, "Well, that depends on what you mean by 'with ease'. Hunny has the build of a Martial artist, a high level one at that, whereas Mori looks to be a master of kendo. Depending on their skill level, this could be easy because I spar with people like that on what used to be a daily basis. I'll give them one hint though at what my skill set is: I used to travel with the circus."

"Well, Hunny, Mori, there's your answer. Have at it."

As the two experts approach me and all other hosts back away, I notice a huge change in everyone's character. I had better not underestimate these two. Hunny takes a defensive stance and Mori reaches for what I think is his bokken, a Japanese practice sword, like a katana.

"What calls for the end of the fight?" I ask, sincerely hoping this won't be a fight to the death.

"Hmm, I haven't thought of that yet. How about you have to retrieve a special item from the other side? Hunny, you put Usa-chan behind you on that table. Do you have anything important, Allen?"

I scratch my head and say, "I don't have anything you would call important. Perhaps a plate of the dango will suffice."

"I guess that should do." Haruhi places the dango on the table behind myself.

"Listen up: the rules are to retrieve your enemy's item and guard your own. You win if you have both items at the end. Go ahead and start."

I place myself directly in front of the dango, displaying a message: If you touch my dango, you're going down. Hunny and Mori reciprocate. I can see where they are going with their plan: Mori will guard and Hunny will retrieve. They probably think they have the upper hand, but they haven't met me yet. This reminds me of a sparring session including Lavi and Lenalee, Lavi taking Mori's spot and Lenalee in Hunny's. I smirk, plan growing by the second. Hunny throws me slightly off by throwing the first knife. Normally I have to initiate the fight.

_**While you're worrying about that, I'll be wondering where the bloody hell he got those knives from.**_

**Priorities, uncle. I have bigger fish to fry. **

I leap right into the fight, snatching Hunny's knives from the air and return them, pinning him down by the legs of his pants. I have two seconds until Hunny gets free. Two seconds to retrieve Usa-chan. I thrust my right hand underneath Mori bokken, left hand closing in on top and twist it out of his hand. I grab it and wield it on my right one handedly. I sweep Mori's feet from under him and grab Usa-chan. Two seconds up. Hunny moves in on the plate of dango. I drop Mori's bokken and flip over to the plate, Usa-chan securely tucked into my belt by the ears. Hunny turns around and sees, sure enough, I am gaining on him. He behaves expertly by grabbing the dango and standing in a defensive position. Although he has my charge, I'm not done yet. I aim a kick for the dango. Hunny drops to the floor and throws the dango up, executing a back flip. I dive for the dango, however Hunny catches it before me. I fake that I'm going to sweep out his legs and switch it up for one handed flip, knocking the dango out of his hands. I make a grab for it and catch all of the dango threatening to spill to the ground. I perform a quick flip and place both the dango and Usa-chan on the table.

"I believe I have won this sparring session."

"That was amazing! What was your technique? I've never seen anything like it." Hunny runs up to me, excited to have met his match.

"I'll continue with my previous thought. I used to travel with the circus. My father was a clown and I did a bit of everything, acrobatics, knife-throwing, and the like. When I met my Uncle Cross, he was a part of a Military organization, so I just translated that to fighting."

"You have to teach me that stuff! That was so cool!"

Kyoya interrupts, "Military organization you say? Which one? The CIA, MI6, or another?"

Although I don't know any of the names he stated, I bite my lip and say, "Sorry, that's confidential," remembering the Black Order now had a clothing line. There was no way it had the same standards the other did. Kyoya's glass glint in the light.

"Well, congratulations, Allen. You are now a Host." Tamaki interjects cheerfully.

After a small celebration with the hosts and being led to the front door, Neah stops me with a thought.

_**That Kyoya kid seems like he's up to something.**_

**Tell me about it.**

* * *

**Why hello there everyone, it's you friendly neighborhood Memorykey. (I was watching the Ultimate Spider-man the entire time I was writing this. The fight scene was very much inspired by the show. Heh.) I hope the wait wasn't too long. I've got to start writing my chapters before hand. This is getting crazy. **

**-Memorykey**

**P.S. The hint for the title is that is refers to a line in a movie. Good luck, everyone!**

**P.S.S. SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: LadyShadowStorm, who found out the reference first. Second and third place go to DeeRoseWalker and gabiey. Great job you guys! Hopefully you can figure out the hint I sent you. I'll post what your hint said two chapters from now. Best of luck to whoever finds out the next one! **


	6. White Butler

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry for the wait. Word to the wise, this chapter is rather angst filled, but hopefully the ****surprise at the end will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Are Ouran High Host Club and D. Gray Man this angst filled? Yes. The only difference is that I am not their creator. Heh.**

* * *

On Monday, I'm not quite sure what I was expecting from the Host club when the day started, but when I got there, I could tell this wasn't it. My eyes twitched at the scene I had stumbled across.

Every host was wearing a white suit. Tamaki was posed carefully behind the sofa. His back was towards the door and his arms were crossed over his body like he was giving himself a hug. Haruhi's hands were grasping the back of the sofa and he had a large uncharacteristic smile on his face. The twins were mirroring themselves on the couch, a leg stuck and a peace sign on the opposite side arm. Mori and Hunny were in the back as always, Hunny using Mori as a jungle gym once more. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen, but he was probably preparing something behind the scenes.

"WELCOME!" They say in unison – Most likely rehearsed.

"No need for the big greeting, it's just me." I say, making my way into the room.

The twins get up from their spots and surround me.

"Hello Allen-" "You're late." They say, one twin starting and the other finishing.

Tamaki moves over to us.

"Now, now. No need to crowd the poor boy. Allen, if you'll follow the twins, they'll show you to the changing room. There's a suit like ours for you to change into."

"Ok," I say, smiling at the host. I continue, gesturing to the twins, "Lead the way."

They lead me to a room with pink curtains. Handing me a black suit, they thrust me into the changing room. I walk out, confused, "Why is mine the only black suit?"

They look at each other and smile, "Allen, Allen, Allen. You know nothing about fashion, do you? White would simply wash you out."

I look at them glumly and pout. "Oh."

They walk me back into the changing room. They stare at me blankly until I look at them.

"Guys, I'll change once you leave. It's indecent to do so otherwise."

**Not to mention, you might not enjoy my scars too much.**

"What, is it some rule the British have?" They quip.

I look at them a tiny bit confused.

"How did you know I was British?"

They look at each other, trying to come up with an answer.

"You know, we'll let you change now." They stammer out, backing out of the room slowly.

I raise an eyebrow, but say nothing else. Once the curtains are securely shut, I start changing. I tug off my pants, not knowing why I would have to change them. I was changing into practically the same type. I pull on the other pants and start untying the ribbon around my neck. I shrug out of the over coat and unbutton the white dress shirt. Once it was completely off, I attempt to get the other shirt on, only to be interrupted by Tamaki crashing through the curtain. My arms were in the sleeves of the shirt, so he couldn't see my arms. However, my scars were on full display.

"Allen, how does the suit-!" He exclaims, only to be brought short of words. The entire host club is outside the curtain.

I speak up, not one for uncomfortable silences.

"Before you ask, only one of these scars was self-inflicted, and even then it was an accident. I've been in a lot of battles. Most of the time, I make myself a target so others don't get hurt. I would have preferred that none of you had seen this."

Hikaru asks the first question that came to mind.

"Is that the reason you wear gloves?"

Of all the questions he could have asked, I'm glad he chose that one. It was the easiest to answer, after all. I smile at him and say no.

"Now if you guys don't mind, I think I would like getting completely dressed, hmm?"

I pull the curtains shut over their shocked faces and get dressed extremely fast. Afterward, I pull open the curtain and step out.

"Ne~ Allen, here's the gloves you've got to change into." Kaoru says, holding up a pair of white gloves. I look down at my hands.

**Did I have to wear the black gloves today?**

I thank him and plan to head back into the changing room. However, the Hitachiin twins intercept me.

"You're going to go into the changing room to change gloves?!"

"Well, I don't want you to see my hands."

"We've already seen your scars," they say, "How bad could they be?"

_**Allen, my boy, you've just dug yourself a grave.**_

**Don't remind me.**

Hikaru ceases my right hand and begins tugging the glove off, finger by finger. Once my hand greets the light Hikaru says, "See, there is nothing wrong with it. Why do you even wear gloves?"

I chuckle nervously, hoping for a speedy get away. My hopes are crushed when Kyoya asks, "Don't you remember from the briefing? It's the other hand."

The twins blink and spring into action, Hikaru grabbing my right arm and Kaoru already is pulling off my left glove. I try to get out of their grasp, but when I do, I only succeed in helping them pull off my glove. A flash of black is all they see before I dive through the curtain and dig through my bag, searching for a replacement glove. My right hand feels leather and I know I've found it. I quickly pull it on. The twins pull open the curtain and I shrink into the corner, a trapped animal with no hopes of getting out unscathed.

Suddenly, the voice of god in the shape of Haruhi descends from the heavens.

"Would you guys stop it?! Can't you tell you're making him uncomfortable?!"

He charges into the changing room and spreads his arms out, as if he were shielding me. The mischievous looks on the twins' faces abruptly seem remorseful.

"We're sorry, Allen. We never meant for that to happen."

**Great lot of good sorry does.**

I feel an emotion I don't often feel: Anger. I glare at the two.

"You know, I only let my friends see my arm and scars. Only enemies have forced themselves upon me. Where does that leave you guys?"

They look at me and gape.

"W-we're s-sorry."

"There isn't much good the word sorry can do. I'll talk to you when you have a real apology."

I brush past them and grab the right hand glove that had been abandoned on the ground. I walk out to the main room, leaving behind some culture shocked hosts.

* * *

Haruhi POV

I watch in astonishment as Allen angrily walks from the room. I turn to face the twins.

"What you guys did was uncalled for. You can't just throw him around like a brand new toy you just got at the rich kid store. Newsflash: Allen is a living, breathing human being. He has feelings! Don't abuse him. If he didn't want you to see it, you should have stopped immediately." I go over to Kyoya and point an accusing finger at him, "And you egged them on. You can't expect everything to fall into your hands when you want it to. You need to apologize to him, too."

With that, I storm out of the room and search for Allen, hoping he hasn't gone far. I see him standing by the window, so I walk over to him and try to talk to him.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

He blinks, but soon responds, slipping on a smile, "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

Taking that as a vote of confidence, I smile and walk away, resuming my pose by the couch. He walks over and asks what he should do. I have him stand by me and smile.

**Maybe he really is ok.**

* * *

However, during club hours, I could tell that he wasn't ok. The aura of cold fury choked up the air like none other. None of the customers seemed to notice, but the hosts were only plastering the smiles on their faces out of fear for their lives. It was like watching the zookeeper starve the lion that was going to execute you. No matter how you look at it, the odds didn't seem pretty.

Allen seemed to be a natural, as the hosts dubbed me, but still the mysterious air around him was like moths to a flame. At closing time, the girls surrounding him practically had to be dragged away. Even some of Tamaki's girls had moved over to his couch, not that he was complaining; the better distracted Allen was, the less anger filled the air.

After every girl was out, (some were hiding behind random pieces of furniture) the twins made their way over to Allen. Allen looked up at them with a glare that could pierce the soul of hundreds and said in a coldly polite tone of voice, "Can I help you two?"

They glance at each other nervously.

"Uh.. Allen.." Hikaru starts. Kaoru takes over, "We want to apologize for our actions. We often don't see the error of our ways until after. We'll try to think before we act from now on."

Kyoya walks over.

"I, too, want to apologize. I pushed the twins to act. I am as much of an accomplice as they are. It was rude and I apologize."

The effect was instant. The sky cleared of cloud and the birds deemed it safe to sing again. And Allen was smiling; an actual smile, one that could put an angel to shame. The cold fury that the hosts felt was replaced with a burning sensation on their cheeks.

Breaking the happy silence, Hunny exclaims, "Woah, Allen has magic emotions."

Allen cocked his head to the side, but soon began laughing his musical laughter. His laughter was so infectious that everyone soon joined in, enjoying basking in his warm presence. We didn't even notice the door opening, revealing a man with a head of bright red hair and an eye patch.

The man spoke, revealing a somewhat Irish accent.

"Allen?"

Allen turned around quickly, as if spooked by a ghost.

"L-lavi?!"

* * *

**Voila. Cliffhangerish ending. Woop woop.**

**-Memorykey**

**P.S. I want to congratulate gabiey  for getting the title pun first this time and DeeRoseWalker for coming in second. MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR~.**

**Hint:Yeah, I don't think I'll give one for this chapter, it's pretty easy. Just think of the pairing Seballen.**


	7. So a Red Head Stumbles

**So it's safe to assume that I no longer update on Thursdays, just extremely early on Fridays. Heh. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's also safe to assume that I don't own D. Gray Man or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**It wouldn't allow me to post the entire name for this chapter so here goes:**

**So a Red Head Stumbles Through the Space Time Continuum PART ONE**

* * *

Haruhi POV

"L-lavi?"

And just like that, when the host club thought they knew Allen just a tiny bit better, another entire mystery walks into the room.

The flamboyant red head speaks up, sprinting across the room, "Oh, good! It is you. If it wasn't, I would have seemed like a complete idiot."

Allen grins at the mystery man.

"I think you've already got that covered," Lavi sputters at Allen's remark indignantly, "Besides, how many white haired boys do you know?"

Lavi grins back, "Two, but that's a story for a different time. What's up, Moyashi?"

Allen smiles angelically, "I never thought I would be so happy to hear that stupid nickname."

The name Moyashi did fit Allen rather well. He was kind of pale and short for someone his age.

Allen continues, "Is Kanda with you?"

Lavi's grin turns mischievous, one that could give the twins a run for their money.

"He's here. He said something about," Lavi puts on a stoic face, voice suddenly gruff—presumably mocking this 'Kanda' character, " 'I'm not about to go look for a stupid Moyashi, Why should I care about him?'," Lavi straightens up, "Which I think is a bunch of bull crap because he practically tore his way through a million of Rhode's dolls to get here. Either he missed you or he wanted to see if this world was any less dislikable then the last."

With Lavi's brief statements, it was easy to see that they were from the same organization. Now to find out what organization that was…

"Oh, would you shut up, Lavi? It's only been a few weeks."

A miniscule smirk shows on Lavi's face before a weeping façade takes over.

"B-but A-allen . . . You said you loved me . . . Why can't I miss you?"

The host's mouths drop wide open and a red hue encases Allen's face.

**What?!**

Allen's hand meets his forehead.

"I meant that you guys were like family. I thought I would never see you again. I mean, you guys have been the closest thing since Mana."

A brief look of disappointment goes through Lavi's face, which I know only Kyoya and I caught.

He slaps on a fake smile and says, "I know. You are too fun to tease."

Allen rolls his eyes.

**I have a feeling he is going to do that a lot more often with Lavi around.**

"So how did you guys get out?" Allen asks casually.

Blatant darkness floods Lavi. He cringes and says, "I'll talk to you about that later."

An awkward silence goes about the room.

"So… What club is this, Moyashi?" Lavi says, gesturing to Allen's suit.

Allen's eyes widen and he looks around the room, not meeting Lavi's eye.

He murmurs, barely heard, "A host club."

Lavi hears Allen's words and begins laughing hysterically, tumbling to the ground.

"A…A Host club?" He says, hardly getting through his laughter, "Why would you, of all people, join a host club?"

Allen bristles defensively, "You… just shut up. It seemed like fun, ok?"

"You thought joining a host club would be fun, after all the times you've been—" Allen cuts him off.

"Don't mention it."

Everyone in the room has grown increasingly intrigued, especially the would-be information broker.

Kyoya speaks up, "Don't mention what?"

Lavi grins, "Oh, just the fact that every time Allen has walked into a host club he has been—"

Allen shuts Lavi up by sending a kick to his head.

Allen glowers, "Next time I'm going to aim a bit lower. Do. Not. Mention. It."

Lavi crawls away to hide behind me.

"There, there little one. It's ok. Mean old Allen can't hurt you now." I say, bending down and patting the one-eyed baby consolingly. Lavi points at Allen accusingly.

"You're worse that Kanda and Lenalee combined."

Allen smiles at Lavi evilly, "Lavi, you should know by now that I always will be."

Lavi passes out and the twins approach him cautiously and poke him.

"Hes out like a light," They chorus together.

Kyoya turns to face Allen, "So, Allen… What was that all about?"

Allen returns to his kinder self, "Oh, this is my friend Lavi. We are like family and he has definitely been there through everything. And by everything, I mean he has an eidetic memory so he remembers every little stupid thing I've done. So every so often I have to knock some sense into him," Allen pauses, scanning the room, "If I ever catch you asking him questions about me, you'll get the same treatment."

Everyone in the room feels their blood run cold.

**Don't worry, Allen. You won't have a problem with that.**

It seems their happy reunion is over and it is time to move on to more serious of topics. Allen changes quickly, bows to the room, and drags Lavi outside.

* * *

Allen POV

After Lavi has come to, I ask him where he and Kanda have been staying.

"That's funny you should ask. Earlier this week we found someone who looks and acts like exactly like Anita! She runs a hotel and is letting us stay there if we help out around the place."

I look at Lavi and say, "Honestly, I'm not too surprised by it," He looks at me curiously, "I'm staying at Krory's mansion. This world's Lenalee runs a clothing shop. Komui works at this school's science section," I pause before remembering something else, "I've found odd parallels all over this world."

Lavi turns to me in shock, "There's more?! I thought it was just a fluke with Anita."

"And that's not all; everybody still has their innocence. Akuma still exist. I would know, I battled one a few days ago."

Lavi walks in front of me. From what I can tell, he is nearly in bookmen mode.

"We'll have a long discussion about this when we reach the hotel."

I bring a finger up to my face, "That reminds me, I have to call Reever!"

"Call? Reever?"

I wave a hand at him and dig out my new cellphone.

"I'll explain later," I dial Reever's number. I wait for the man to answer. When he does, I say, "Ah, yes Reever. I'm calling to inform you that I ran into an old friend that has some information as to where my adoptive father may be. I was wondering if you would mind driving us over to his hotel?" Lavi flashes a questioning look over to me. I wave him off again, "Thank you sir! I'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, I turn to Lavi, who I know is probably dying from the unanswered questions.

"What did you mean by 'call'? And why did you 'call' Reever? What is going on? Why did you say you were searching for Cross-."

I bring a gloved hand up to his mouth, which he promptly licks. Wiping my hand on my pant leg, I attempt to answer some of his questions.

"First things first, this is a cellphone," I say, hold up the device, "Imagine a golem that you dial a number into to get the receiving end. That is called 'calling' someone. Second," I continue, pocketing the device, "Reever is employed under Krory. He is the car driver. A car is like a horseless carriage that runs on fuel. And third," I go on, holding up three fingers, "Searching for Cross is a cover story that I came up with so Krory wouldn't be suspicious about why a sixteen year old is on the street playing poker in allies," I finish, concluding my rant.

Lavi looks down at me and smiles, "Well, it seems there are a lot of things I have yet to learn about."

I beam up at him, pulling out my history book, "That's why there are textbooks!"

I slap my forehead, remembering something he would find extremely interesting.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Here, take a look at this," I say, pulling open the textbook to the title page. I point down at the text that would interest him.

He mutters, "Information compiled and edited by… The Bookmen Company?! Holy crap, and there are more like this?"

I nod at him, putting the textbook back into my bag. I glance around the hallway, severely hoping I hadn't gotten lost for once. However, without a doubt, I had.

**Ah crap.**

_**You got lost again?**_

**Oh shut up. You're supposed to be helping me with this.**

_**Hey, don't blame me for your bad sense of direction. **_

I look at Lavi sheepishly. He looks at me, sensing he knew that look.

"Don't tell me you've gotten us lost?"

I chuckle shyly and scratch the back of my neck. However, it seems this school has granted me a failsafe. I walk up to the first girl I see and ask for directions.

* * *

After reaching the front of the school and bidding farewell to a blushing girl, I locate Reever's car and lead Lavi to it. Holding the door open, I allow Lavi to slide in first.

"You're still a gentleman, I see."

I climb in the car and slam the door shut.

"Always will be, now which hotel did you say you were staying at?"

Lavi turns to Reever.

"Oh, it's the Nox Hotel. It's by that big department store. I think it was called Target or something."

"Oh, that old place? That should be no problem. I'll take you right there."

Lavi and I chat idly about things we pull out of nowhere. I tell him how Krory had been kind enough to allow me to stay at his mansion. We reach the hotel in record time and I say goodbye to Reever, saying I'd call when we are close to finishing up. We approach the large hotel and scan the lobby for a grumpy samurai. Not locating him, Lavi approaches the front desk, talking to the woman seated there.

"Hey there, Anita! Have you seen Kanda around anywhere?"

The woman shrugs, "I can't say I have. He's probably up in one of your rooms."

"Ah, thanks anyway! We'll be heading up stairs!"

"Oh, who's your friend? I haven't seen him before."

I walk closer to the front desk and bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Allen Walker."

"It's nice to meet you to. It's too bad that some of your manners didn't rub off on Lavi and Kanda. They could sure use them."

I smile at her, "Mam, that would be trying for the impossible. I would know. I've been trying for over a year."

She grins widely at me, "Don't call me 'mam'. It makes me feel old. Anita is just fine."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Anita, but we have to search for a certain foul mouthed samurai."

She waves her hand idly, "Sure, sure, don't let me keep you too long. Tell Kanda I said Hi."

"No problem, see you later!"

* * *

After a few minutes of aimlessly searching the hotel, Lavi claims to have the bright idea of checking the gym on the first level. I roll my eyes and tell him to lead the way. When we reach the gym, I see a very sweat drenched Kanda. A plan grows in my mind. I pull Lavi off to the side.

"Ok, you aren't going to believe me, but I have an idea for a prank."

Lavi smiles mischievously, "Go on, my short friend. Tell me."

"It isn't that good, but..."

Lavi and I go off and affirm the details of the prank. Once everything is in place, Lavi and I walk into the gym. Or rather, Lavi does the walking.

"Geez, Moyashi, you weigh next to nothing! I bet you are feeling tall up there. "

I hiss at Lavi, "Would you be quiet? It's show time."

Lavi walks over to the exercising Kanda. I bring my arm to tap him on the shoulder. Kanda glares at what he see as a tall man wearing a cloak and a hood.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, yes, hello sir. I was wondering if you knew where the nearest Katana emporium is. You see, I was looking to buy something for my friend's son's girlfriend's guard dog, Gertrude. You seem like the Katana wielding type."

Kanda narrows his eyes and immediately grabs for his Katana. However it isn't there. Lavi had been working behind the scenes, grabbing Kanda's Katana and hiding it underneath the cloak.

"Where. Did. You. Put. It?" Kanda growls through his teeth.

"Whatever do you mean, sir?"

"Give me back my goddamn katana or I will skewer you and wear your guts as a belt."

"I don't have it, perhaps you lost it—" I try to make the prank last longer, however, Kanda sweeps Lavi's feet from under him, knocking the both of us down. I tumble out of the coat and down to Kanda's feet.

"Heh, Hello Kanda. Please don't kill me."

* * *

**Yipee! IT'S DONE! LAUREN IS FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (It took me 6 hours to write this chapter... Imgur wasn't any help... It's five AM... Kill me.. And plus I saw a spider on my bed midway through... *Shivers*)**

**So this is going to be a three parter. This is my absolute favorite chapter title, because it won't make sense for a while. No hint this time.**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO: gabiey who came in first place! WOOT WOOT. Second place goes to Lady Shadowstorm! Good job! Third, Fourth, and Fifth place go to ThoscaThorCat, Otakushipping, and DeeRoseWalker! Good luck for next time! Have a good day!**

**Remember today's chapter title is: ****So a Red Head Stumbles Through the Space Time Continuum PART ONE.**


	8. So a Red Head Stumbles Part Two

**Gah! I am sooo sorry! This week has been hectic. First, I had yet another impromptu trip to a land without wifi. When I got home, I was like, "I'll type the chapter now." but then I found out my parents signed me up for drivers ed. Then I had to do the homework for driver's ed. Then, I was about to type the chapter, but my mom was like, "Can you mow the lawn? It's going to rain tonight." So I did that and now I'm here. Rawr. I'm sooo sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Meh. I don't own D. Gray Man or Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry to disappoint. **

* * *

Lavi POV

I watched as Kanda seemed to grow increasingly angry. However, I had his Katana, so there was little he could do about that. That was before I notice the dumbbell that was cast off to the side of the gym where he was working out. He scooped it up in the blink of an eye and began chasing me around the small room. Allen sat helplessly in the middle, most likely trying to find a way to dissolve the situation. That was one of the things that were admirable about Allen. He was extremely fast on his feet.

It seems an idea popped into his head because he stood up and executed a backflip to get across the room. Kanda was too enraged to see the beautiful move. Good thing I had a photographic memory. I nearly tripped, but soon I focused again on running. It seemed like Allen had disappeared, but when a rope fell from the ceiling in front of me, I knew it was his doing. Dangling on the end of the rope was Mugen. I hadn't even realized I had let go of it.

Kanda stopped chasing me with the weight and went to rescue his baby. Allen leaps down from the rafters, leaving me with a question.

"How the heck did you get up there?" I say, dumbfounded.

Allen rolls his eyes and responds with, "Did I not tell you that I was in the circus as a kid? That was easy."

"Right. Now I think we both have stories to tell." I say, gesturing to Allen, Kanda, and I, "Shall we head up to one of our rooms to talk?"

Allen examines one of his gloves. I notice they are in better condition than before. Krory probably got him new pair or two. He looks up, "Yeah that sounds good." Kanda grunts in agreement.

We head up to Kanda's room, figuring it'll be cleaner than my own. And it really was. It was in the same condition is had been issued to us. His bed was made neatly, his luggage tucked neatly in the corner. In my own room, my covers laid mangled on top of my bed, clothes thrown randomly around the room. I plop down on the couch and Allen sits down softly on an armchair. Kanda seats himself on the opposite edge of the couch. We sit silently around the room. I am the first to break the silence.

"So, Allen, what have you gathered on this world?"

He plays with his hair, thinking, "It seems there are many copies of the people we knew in our world. As I've said before, I'm staying at Krory's mansion after saving him from a game of poker with Tyki and his buddies."

I raise an eyebrow, "I've heard about Krory, but not Tyki. Did anything happen between you two?"

He waves a gloved hand flippantly, "No, nothing- although he wouldn't stop calling me sexy shounen."

Kanda and I shared a glance. We would be having a not-so-friendly talk with Tyki later.

You see, there were only two things that Kanda and I agreed on. The first was that all Akuma needed to be vanquished from the earth. The second was that we wouldn't let anybody touch Allen.

I know this may seem odd. It really is weird, but somehow, Allen seemed to worm his way into both of our hearts. I found that I was in love with him a couple of months ago, right before the mission to Japan. I helped Kanda realize the extent of his care for the Moyashi somewhere between then and Allen's first trial. It wasn't easy to see someone we cared for so deeply suffer like that. That is where the second agreement came in. Honestly, we had only made it a few weeks ago, right after Allen left for this world. Noticing I had been zoned out for a while, I refocus in on Allen.

"Who else did you run in to?"

Allen begins listing off everyone he had run into, "Ah, after Krory and Tyki, there was Chomesuke, Reever, Lenalee, Komui, and Miranda. Oh and everyone still has their innocence, although I don't think they know how to use it. There still are Akuma. Krory still thinks he is a vampire - which reminds me, I haven't heard anything about Eliade. Or Cross for that matter."

I bring a hand to my chin. "Hmm, that is strange. Normally Cross would be all over a spot like this. I can't say I miss him though."

Allen chuckles, "Miss him? You're just like him!"

My mouth drops, "What happened to you being a gentleman? How am I like him?"

Allen smiles; even though it seems sarcastic I can't help my blush.

"For one, you flirt with every girl you see. Also, you have red hair. And I'm just getting started!"

Kanda snorts at my expression. I leap onto Allen, forcing him into a hug. Soon, Kanda bristles with anger.

"Alllleeeennnnn. You're sooo mean! I'm going to cry!"

Allen rolls his eyes, attempting to detach himself from me. He brings an arm up to my fast approaching face.

"Yeah, right. Now get off of me. You're crushing me."

I pout, tightening my grip around the smaller male's waist.

"Never."

However, it seems that I forgot about Kanda's affections- so much for a Bookman's ability. Soon Mugen is at my throat, forcing me to back away at the risk of getting my throat slit.

"Now, Yuu, you wouldn't want to kill me, right? Come man, we're buddies. I helped you take down some of Rhode's dolls."

Kanda doesn't back down until I am seated on the couch seat farthest away from Allen. Once I sit down, I see Allen has an amused expression on his face, eyebrow cocked and mouth trying not to laugh. Kanda sits down in between Allen and me. I force myself to calm down.

Putting on my business face, I say, "Anything else we should know about?"

He taps his chin and responds with, "Perhaps you should tell Kanda the latest development of my social life. I find it a bit too embarrassing to say."

Kanda raises both eyebrows. I grin at the curious man.

"I bet even you will laugh at this, Yuu. Allen has," I pause for intensity, "joined a host club."

A strange coughing sound is emitted from Kanda's direction. Allen narrows his eyes at the man.

"Is he… laughing?"

I find myself confused too.

"I-I think so."

"Weird."

Kanda cuts himself off.

"Che. I was only laughing at your stupidity. You joined a host club after all those times that someone has-."

Allen stops him midsentence with a frown, "Do not mention it."

Kanda scowls at the boy, although on the inside I know he is laughing exactly like I did the first time.

I turn to Allen, hoping to make some small talk before delving into more serious subjects, "So what's this host club like? Why'd you join a host club of all things?"

"Oh, it's fun. I actually joined because I figured it would be easier to gather information and protect those that attend, which is about 90 percent of the girls and 10 percent of the boys that attend Ouran. The vice president is almost like a finder. He always has tons of information at the tips of his fingers. He learns everything from a device called a laptop. I really don't know much about this world's technology. All I know of are cellphones and cars," he says, including an explanation of the two for Kanda's sake, "There are twins in my class that could easily be your relatives, Lavi. The boy that comforted you when you passed out," Kanda snorts, "is very nice, albeit a bit feminine."

"Yeah, he was nice; especially compared to someone who threatened me with a kick to a very sensitive region."

Allen looks at me with a smile that means death, "Don't say it like you didn't deserve it. You know you did."

"Fine, I did, but that doesn't mean you have to threaten little Lavi, too."

Allen scoffs, but continues, "Whatever. Should we begin talking about your side of the story? You know most of mine, the important parts at least."

"Heh. Right," I turn to Kanda, "Do you want to tell the story, or should I?"

Kanda glares at me intensely.

"Ok then. I guess I'll tell the story. Well directly after you left…"

* * *

Flashback

Lavi POV

I was sparring with Kanda when a loud voice called over the speakers, "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALLEN WALKER IS LEAVING THE BLACK ORDER! REPEAT: ALLEN WALKER IS LEAVING THE BLACK ORDER! ALL PERSONEL MUST STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS. I REPEAT: ALL PERSONEL MUST STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS!"

We glanced at each other and sprinted towards the door. After we left the gym, we headed down the hall that led to Allen's room. He already had the door to the Ark open.

I spoke cautiously, as though he was a spooked animal, "Moyashi, where do you think you're going?"

When I heard him say, "Anywhere, but here," my brain nearly stopped working, and that's saying a lot for a bookman.

"But why?"

I want to smack myself as soon as I utter the question. I knew why. I knew of the abuse Allen had suffered through throughout his short lived childhood. His answer shouldn't have surprised me, but it did.

"Do you think I want to be hated? I want to protect people, but because of this… thing that resides within me, I can't do that. I want to start over."

It feel like an arrow has pierced my heart. I knew Allen was suffering. I just didn't know to what extent. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in my tracks. How could I allow Allen to suffer like this? Was I being purely selfish with my affections towards him? Should I be allowed to love Allen? The answer to the last question resounded around my head. 'No.' I didn't deserve the angel that was Allen; I never would.

A low voice snaps me out of my thoughts, uttering a single word.

"Go."

I look at Kanda with wide eyes. Brief happiness flooded through me. He had an idea that could set free the caged bird.

"GO! We'll hold them off." I say, hoping to convey the message to Allen.

I watch with morose happiness as Allen hops into the Ark through the door.

He pauses and looks at us through tear-filled eyes.

"Thank you."

Why was he thanking us? We hadn't done anything redeeming yet.

"Don't thank us quite yet. Go! Be happy!"

The first genuine smile I've seen on his face shines through the hall, filling the darkness with light. I feel as though I'll never be sad again. I know this is a misconception, but it doesn't hurt to hope.

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys later! I love you both!"

Kanda seems to sense the impending doom, shortening a sweet moment.

"Tch. Go Baka Moyashi!"

The 'be free' is left unsaid. Footsteps thunder down the hallway and Allen is gone.

* * *

The next few days were the worst I had ever lived. Each day I woke up, I was subjected to a brief breakfast and hours upon hours of questioning. We would break for lunch and be submitted to the same treatment. It was a wonder that they didn't run out of questions to ask. The same thing would happen after dinner, and at 12 am, we were lead back to our cells. At eight am, the process repeated itself. Mugen and my Hammer were taken from us, held in a storage cabinet down the hall. At the end of the day, I never felt like speaking, so I just relished the silence, sometimes training.

It felt impossible that Allen went through the same treatment and was still able to smile.

It seems that our imprisonment caused a domino effect. It seemed that many exorcists were fighting the Vatican. The guard that kept post sometimes relayed information to us. It looked like he was on our side.

"Although there are some pesky birds are here, it looks like an owl is going to try to empty the nest. The problem is that two fledglings are trapped in the nest."

The guard often spoke in code. It took me a matter of seconds to unscramble it.

The pesky birds were the people that were apart of Crow. The owl referred to Komui, thinking of all of the times he couldn't remember someone's name. And the fledglings were us. Translated, the phrase meant: Even though there are Crow around, Komui is attempting to put everyone in hiding. However, we have a problem because Kanda and I are trapped in prison.

We would need a miracle.

* * *

And a miracle came in the shape of Rhode Camelot.

"I know where Allen is. I'll bring you to him if you play with me."

Kanda 'Tches', "Why would we care about the Moyashi?"

"Don't act all high and mighty, exorcist. I've seen your dreams. You both care for him deeply. You can't say that you don't."

Silence fills the cell. For the first time in a week, it feels stifling. I break the quiet tension.

"What do we have to do?"

I can only imagine the smile on the twisted little girls face. The cell doors swing open.

"Grab your weapons and follow me."

* * *

**And that is the end of today's chapter. I must apologize for the slight cliffhanger I left you with. Next there will be a fun fight scene. I love fight scenes. Again I am sooo sorry for not uploading at the right time. **

**Unfortunately****, nobody got the pun from this time. A slight hint is that it is not from Doctor Who, although it might make more sense that way. Think of laughter.**

**Remember the title is: So a Red Head Stumbles Through the Space/Time Continuum Part Two. Good luck!**


	9. So a Red Head Stumbles Part Three

**Why, hello there. This is the conclusion to ****So a Red Head Stumbles Through the Space/Time Continuum. I'm sorry it took this long. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: Although red heads like to stumble, I can't say that I own D. Gray Man or Ouran High School Host Club. Because I don't.**

* * *

"Grab your weapons and follow me."

Kanda and I didn't need to be told twice. We began to exit the room, but soon feel the familiar tug of the chains on our ankles. We look at each other exasperatedly.

Rhode guesses what our problem was and says, "Seriously? Allen would have been out of those chains in less than thirty seconds. He even dreamt about it. You should be ashamed in yourself, bookman's apprentice. Hopefully you can play better than this. I wouldn't want my dolls to get lonely."

Rhode approaches the both of us and unlocks our shackles. In an attempt to find where Rhode stood on our escape, I make small talk.

"So Allen dreamt about his lock picking skills? What else did he dream about?"

Rhode crouches and picks the lock to the storage closet that hold our weapons.

"If you want me to say you guys, I'm afraid I must disappoint. He mostly dreams about food and his days with that man whore, Cross. Some nights he picks apart battles he's been in, trying to find where he went wrong or how he could have saved someone. Two weeks ago he dreamt about all his past escapes and close shaves he has gotten into. His dreams often don't make much sense. He dreams a lot about his circus days. But that was until…"

I watch as Rhode trails off, thought uncompleted.

"Tch. Until what?" Kanda growls, annoyed by Rhode's omission.

Glaring at Kanda, Rhode deadpans, "Until Neah started locking me out."

I chuckle nervously. Trying to dissolve the tension, I ask another question, "Did he, by chance, let slip where he is?"

Rhode glare turns into an equally as terrifying grin.

"Oh, I know where he is. Clever little Allen isn't even in this universe anymore."

I stop dead in my tracks.

"That isn't possible. There aren't separate universes."

Rhode yanks open the closet door. She shrinks back away from the innocence manifested weapons.

"That is where you're wrong, book boy. Now, enough of this talk," Rhode licks her lips excitedly, "Let's play!"

* * *

Rhode opened one of her portals to an alternate dimension. Filling the space nearly wall to wall were dolls Rhode had created from the people she had taken hostage. Lavi held no doubt in his mind that the dolls looked exactly like who they were supposed to portray. They were sewn to perfection, porcelain faces shining with polish. The varying styles and states of wear told him that she had created these all of her life. The pink umbrella often seen with the Millennium Earl helps Rhode glide through the air, twisted smile marring her childlike face.

"Now it's time to begin this play session. Go ahead, exorcists. Play! They won't bite," Rhode pauses thoughtfully, "Actually, some of them might. Oh well. Not my problem." She shrugs innocently.

The first wave of dolls approaches the two exorcists. It seems each set is divided by power level.

**How thoughtful, **Lavi thinks wryly.

Leading the group is a small boy with brown hair and silver eyes. He wears a green glove on his left hand. His clothing is tattered and worn. He seems awfully familiar to the two. Lavi says something he was afraid of being true.

"Didn't Allen say he used to have brown hair?"

Rhode lifts a hand to her face, feigning shock.

"My, my. It seems you've figured it out.," She coos manically, "Allen is one of my favorites after all, so I've made tons of dolls as Allen."

"But that would mean…" Lavi mutters, leaving off the ending.

"That I've been planning this?" Rhode's smirk widens, "You could say I have. I look forward to seeing your expressions as you destroy the one you love. Why do you think I helped you escape? From the kindness of my heart?" She scoffs and gestures to the doll in front of us, "As if I have learned any kindness. Humans are despicable. Allen would know best," She sees our inquisitive looks, "You see, Allen wasn't always called Allen. There used to be a little boy that went by the name of Red. He used to work for the circus, doing odd jobs. No one cared for him. The ringleader used to beat him when he could. A dead dog is what gave Allen his name. The first time someone cared. But, that's enough talk. LET'S PLAY!"

* * *

Kanda and I panted in our spots, weapons at the ready. We had beaten our way through four of the groups and could see the ending approaching quickly. Rhode swung down from her spot, pausing the advancing crowd.

"It seems you're doing well, exorcists. Perhaps I should tell you about my little gift for you."

Kanda growls from his spot.

I shout, "What are you talking about?"

Rhodes narrows her eyes and snaps her fingers. A clear box appears from nowhere. However, that wasn't the most surprising thing. Inside the box, eyes scrunched with pain, was Allen. His left eye was activated, helping us notice the level four Akuma stabbing him in his abdomen. The odd part was that clown crown was not activated in an attempt to save the Akuma.

"How do we know that's Allen and not another of your dolls?" I say, thrown off by this Allen's lack of fighting spirt.

Rhode looks about ready to answer when a pained voice filled the room.

"L-Lavi! Kanda! Is that you?" Allen screams out.

A silver tear leaks from a mercury colored eye. The black eye allows a blood filled tear to escape.

"Allen, hold on! We'll be there soon. Just hold on!"

"Please hurry! I- I can't hold on much longer."

My heart feels like it has been split in two. I glance at Kanda and know he feels the same. We leap forward and begin attacking simultaneously. Kanda gracefully slashes his sword through the dolls left and right.

"HIBAN : HELLFIRE AND ASH."

Kanda jumps and lands behind, just as a fiery snake ascends from the ground and makes its way through the surrounding dolls. Most of the dolls burn up on the spot, however some on the very edge of the room still stand. Kanda and I make quick work of them, Kanda slicing and I smashing haphazardly. I attack the last doll and watch it crumple to the floor. I turn around and examine the destruction that surrounds me. Broken and burnt bits and pieces of dolls lay around in mass ruin. I walk forward, wincing slightly at the crunch under my feet and how close it sounded to breaking bones.

"Well, Rhode, it seems we've completed your little game. Release Allen and let us go."

"Now, now, excorcists~! If you must insist, I guess I'll let Allen go."

Rhode snaps her fingers once more. Allen falls to the ground, landing on his knees. It seems his abdomen is bleeding profusely. He'll need medical attention right away. Kanda rushes to his side, providing a cushion for the Moyashi's head and applying pressure to his wound. The Akuma is gone.

I look up at the dream Noah.

"Where is the key out of this place?"

She levels a look with me and giggles.

"Why don't you ask Allen?"

Narrowing my eyes, I turn around and look at the boy. He seems to be near unconscious. Something feels amiss.

"Allen, do you know where the key is?"

His eyes flutter open.

"K-key?"

He looks like he is going to pass out, so I am tempted to ask Rhode again what she meant by that - however, Allen does the unthinkable. He picks himself up, mustering all of his strength to stand. Or so it seems. When he faces me, a deranged look greets my eyes.

"Hey, Moyashi, where do you think you're going?" Kanda says, beginning to stand up after him.

"Moyashi? What a cute nickname." 'Allen' says.

"Kanda, I don't think that's Allen."

"What do you mean, Baka Usagi?" Kanda says, grabbing 'Allen's' shoulder and spinning him to face Kanda. Kanda's face drops when he sees Allen's, "Who the fuck are you? What happened to the Moyashi?"

The faux Moyashi fall forward into Kanda's arms. Kanda glares at the shape below him. Suddenly, Kanda's eyes widen in shock. 'Allen' steps back from his handiwork. A knife protrudes from Kanda's stomach. Wincing, Kanda pulls out the knife and it clatters to the ground.

"Honestly, of all things you could have done and you stab him? You must not know Yuu."

'Allen' tilts his head to the side cutely.

"I don't know myself?"

Kanda and I share a look. Definitely not Allen. My hand meets my face. It was time to teach the pauper.

"I meant 'Yuu' as in Kanda's first name, spelled as Y-U-U. Who, by the way, can heal that paper cut you gave him in a heartbeat; hence why he took out the knife. Any normal person would have bled out by now. Anyhow, would you mind telling us about this key?"

'Allen' looks ashamed and looks down. When he looks up, he says, "Was I really that hard to believe?"

"Our first hint was when you called Moyashi cute."

"Huh, I thought it was cute. This Allen must be an odd fellow." 'Allen' says, twirling a finger through his hair.

"I, for one, am glad you aren't him. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm a doll Rhode created. I don't have a name, besides Allen. Which reminds me, I have to kill you. So sorry!" He says, lunging forward with another small knife. I'm beginning to suspect he had many of them hidden all over his body.

He stands opposite of the both of us, Rhode floating above him. He reaches into his sleeves and removes around 8 throwing knives. He launches the first two at me, which I easily block with my hammer.

"Seriously? I thought you guys were getting better at this. Where is the key?"

The doll pauses and uses the blood on his hand to make an X across his heart.

"Where else would it be? Rhode said you were always after Allen's, so you should be after mine, too."

I can't help it; my mouth drops wide open.

"And how on earth would you know that?"

'Allen' scoffs.

"I think it would take an idiot to not notice. You two were too caught up in your affections to even consider me a threat."

Kanda tches, "Enough talking. I'm going to kill this runt."

Before I can say anything about morals, Kanda races forward makes a quick slashing motion across the boy's chest. This move would have been easily dodged by our Moyashi - however, the small doll take the hit straight to the chest. A porcelain heart tumbles out of the once live doll. Kanda grabs it and smashes it against the floor, shattering it and revealing a small key. I try to return my attention to Rhode, but notice she is gone. In her place, a note says, "See you later. The door will lead you to the right Allen."

"Well, Kanda," I say, waving the note, "shall we go?"

* * *

Flash back end

I finish telling the story to Allen, conveniently leaving out any information on Kanda's and my own feelings towards the boy. Allen nods solemnly. Suddenly, a ringing noise jars us from our thoughts.

"Gah! It's that cellphone Krory got me." Allen exclaims, flipping open unlocking said device and answers the call. Kanda and I hear the one-sided conversation.

"Ah hello, Reever! Yes, I do believe we are wrapping it up soon. I'm sorry for staying out so late…. Ah, yes, of course.. I'll see you soon… Goodbye," Allen hangs up the phone and returns his attention to us, "I'm so sorry about that. It's getting kind of late, and seeing as though I have school tomorrow, I should probably leave soon. Did you guys want to come over tomorrow? There were some things I wanted to discuss with you."

I smile and say, "Sure, what time?"

He brings a finger to his face, thinking, and responds with, "How about 3:30 in the afternoon? That's when school and all club activities are over."

"That's no problem with us. Did you want us to walk you to the front door?"

Allen chuckles and says, "No, thank you. I noticed there were signs in the hall on the way here. I'll see you two later."

Allen brushes off whatever dust could have collected on his legs and heads out the door waving good bye. I slump down in my seat and sigh.

"Well, that was eventful."

"Tch. Go to your room, Baka Usagi."

* * *

The next day, Kanda and I headed over to Krory's creepy mansion. Using the large knocker, I knock on the door and wait for a response. A familiar looking maid answers the door; Chomesuke.

"Ah, hello 'mam, we are here because-."

She claps her hands in realization.

"Right, you're Allen's friends. He said you'd be coming. He's up in his room. Follow me."

She leads down a couple of hallways until we reach a room slightly secluded from the rest. A placard with golden writing announces, "Allen's Room."

Chomesuke pauses after knocking on the door.

"Hmm, it sounds like he's in the shower. Well, I don't think he'd mind if you waited in his room for the time being."

She pulls open the door, revealing a simple yet expensive room. A four poster bed sits on the wall close to a window. On his desk is a stack of books, presumably his homework, and a set of playing cards. The bed is neatly made. On the night stand next to the bed sits a pair of gloves and a folded shirt. A clock on the table tells me it is 3:23. Kanda and I were early.

I seat myself at his desk and Kanda leans against a wall close to a dresser. The sound of water ceases and soon Allen steps out of the bathroom wearing only pants. He dries off his hair with a white towel. Water runs down his abdomen and into his pants.

"Yo~!"

Allen jumps slightly at the sound of my voice. He looks up and locates both Kanda and I.

"Oh, hello. You guys are early. I was just taking a shower because a girl accidently spilt tea on me. I know I'm British, but that doesn't mean I want to bathe in tea. Common misconception, I know." Allen jokes, draping his towel over his shoulders. He sits down on his bed, patting his face dry with the towel.

Forcing myself to cope with just committing the image of Allen to memory, I say, "So what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

Allen looks at me blankly before exclaiming, "Oh, right! The matter I want to discuss with you is…"

* * *

**I know. You guys hate me. I just love cliff hangers so much. It's like: OH MA GOODNESS, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? I MUST KNOW! **

**P.S. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me! You guys are like the weird cousins I've never met, but love anyways. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much your support means to me. I've had a rough year, but seeing everything you write makes me super happy! Thank you!**

**P.S.S. I know I keep trying to nail out a day for me to do my updates and it hasn't been going great, but I promise when school time comes around I'll have it sorted out.**

**P.S.S.S. Unfortunately, nobody has gotten the correct answer for this time's pun. Remember the title is: **** So a Red Head Stumbles Through the Space/Time Continuum. **My hint this time is think back to every classic joke you've heard. Good luck this time around. Have a great week!

**-Memorykey**


	10. Courtesy of Your Gentlemanly

**Hellllloooo There! I'm so sorry for the wait. My computer took a bit longer to fix than I thought. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: If I were the owner of D. Gray Man or Ouran Highschool Host Club, I think I would be smart enough to make copies of each document I wrote so that if my computer decided to break, I wouldn't have to wait to post a chapter. **

* * *

Lavi POV

"The matter I want to discuss with you is the Akuma I recently encountered. It seemed… confused." Allen says, struggling to come up with a proper adjective for the poor beast.

"What do you mean by confused?" This phrase perplexed Lavi. Akuma don't seem confused. They just wanted to kill and advance through the levels.

Allen brings an ungloved finger to his face, "Well… It just seemed like it had never seen an exorcist before. Or rather, it didn't know exorcists existed."

I scrunch my eyebrows in disbelief, "Is it possible that the exorcists of this world have no idea what their innocence is?"

Allen glances behind me and at the desk and says, "It would seem that way. I have another thing to talk to you guys about."

"Tch. What, Moyashi?" Kanda grunts.

Allen's eyebrow twitches, "The name is Allen, Bakanda! It isn't that hard to say!"

**Ah, here's the Moyashi we know and love.**

I stand up from the chair and in between the two, "Now, now. That's beside the point. What else did you want to talk, Allen?"

Allen freezes and looks at me, remembering what he was going to do before he was aggravated. He rolls his eyes and walks over to his desk. Kanda and I follow him over. He pulls out an odd looking device. It is a sleek black box that separated into two parts on a hinge. On the inside, there was a mass of buttons, all having random letters on them, reminding me of a typewriter. When he opens it up, one side of the device lights up and a picture appears on the screen.

Allen notices my curiosity on the object and says, "This is a laptop. You can look up anything on it. It has various uses."

He types in a password on the login screen and the device unlocks itself. Another screen pops up. It mimics many newspapers I've seen. The heading on the screen reads: Vigilante or Guardian Angel?

Kanda looks at Allen curiously, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Allen bits his lip nervously. It feels like he is intentionally trying to make us want him even more. Leaning back in the chair, he rubs the back of his neck with his innocence hand.

"Well, you see… The media might think I'm a vigilante."

"A-a vigilate?!" I exclaim, trying to decide between laughter and shock. I choose shock.

"I think it might have to do with the fact that Crown Clown has a mask."

Eyeing the laptop, I say, "Why don't you let me read the article?"

"Ah, sure. How about you read it out loud so Kanda can follow along."

Waving a single hand at him, I snatch the laptop from his grasp and sit down on an edge of the desk. I read the article to the room.

"Vigilante or Guardian Angel? Story by Alberta Stockman. . ."

* * *

**Vigilante or Guardian Angel?**

Story by Alberta Stockman

On Thursday the fifteenth, an odd event sent many questions around the streets of our fair city. A seemingly normal day was interrupted after a terrifying monster appeared on the streets in front of a well-received seamstress shop. An anonymous eyewitness says the monster looked like sphere with canon sized guns sprouting from all sides. "It was extremely disturbing, what I remember the most was its face. It looked like an odd clown," The eyewitness says.

However, before any bullets could go flying, a masked man clad in white dashed to the scene and dissolved the situation. He asked for the crowd of people to back away, saying it wasn't safe. He made quick work of the beast and tried to make a clean getaway, leaping straight over the crowd of people. Many people chased after the man, trying to capture a glimpse of their rescuer's face. However, the man got away and nobody has seen him since, leaving us with many questions, such as: What was this about? Where did this creature come from? And most importantly: Who is this masked man?

* * *

"…Who is this masked man?" I finish. Grinning cheekily, I say, pointing to Allen, "Found him!"

Allen rolls his eyes passionately. I hand the device back to him.

I look up at him expectantly, "So…?"

He looks at me confused. "So what?"

I throw my hands out exasperatedly.

"Why didn't you deactivate your innocence there at the scene? There wouldn't have been as much of a story if you did."

"I don't think you understand; those people were crazy," Allen explains, focus returning to his laptop, "Here, allow me to show you something."

He clicks on an open tab, revealing a blog site that had gone viral.

"This guy has gotten famous because he got a video of the entire thing," Allen says, looking down at the computer. He looks a bit annoyed. "I just remember him because he chased me over two buildings."

Snapping out of his annoyance, he clicks the play button on a video that had over a million views.

The beginning of the video starts out as an interview. The blogger had been interviewing the head chef of a nice restaurant named Le Blanc Chateau. However, the interview was interrupted by the sound of grinding gears. The camera man changes the focus to a freshly transformed Akuma. The Akuma in question aims its cannons at random civilians. Before it can fire any of its weapons, a figure clad in white enters the scene. In a deep voice, he says, "Get back! Your lives depend on it!" Many people do run, but the rest stay glued in their spots, whipping out some form of recording device. True to Alberta Stockman's words, he makes quick work of the Akuma. The crowd around him showers him in a thundering applause, getting increasingly closer. The man flinches and looks at the crowd like a deer in headlights. Seeing no other way out, he jumps over the crowd and sprints down a nearby ally. The view becomes shaky as the camera man chases the hero.

"Wait up!" The camera man cries out, scrambling up the ladder after the masked man one handedly. He sprints after the man and pauses when he sees him leap off of a building and onto another. He mutters, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." The camera man doubles back a few feet and does a running jump over to the next building. He sticks the landing and continues chasing the poor man. The masked man bounds over to the next establishment. The gap between the two is increasingly larger than the last.

"Yeah, that is not going to happen. I don't feel like dying today."

The camera stays put, but zeroes in on the fleeting man. The camera makes crackling noises as the camera man turns it off.

I turn to Allen with wide eyes.

"Ah. So that was why you didn't deactivate your innocence at the scene."

"Yeah, I already have enough people following me. I don't think Krory would appreciate reports everywhere. The poor man still thinks he is a vampire."

I stare at Allen intensely.

"How do you feel about all of this?"

He pauses thoughtfully.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess I'm just glad they are calling me Satan's Spawn or something of the sort."

Another invisible arrow is aimed straight at my heart. Desperate to change the subject, I clap a hand down on Allen's bare shoulder.

"Me too, buddy. By the way, I was wondering… why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Allen tilts his head to the side innocently.

"I didn't want my hair to get my shirt all wet. I was going to wait until I dried off a bit before I put one on. Why do you ask?"

I wave my hand in front of me rapidly, "Oh, no reason. I just thought you might be getting cold."

He stands up from his seat and makes his way over to his bedside table, "Now that you mention it, I am getting cold. My hair is drier now anyway."

He picks up the folded shirt and slips his arms through the sleeves. He flips to collar down and latches the buttons located on his wrists. Afterward, he buttons up the shirt starting from the bottom. He pulls on a vest and tugs a red ribbon around the collar of his shirt, tying it into a bow. He picks up a pair of black gloves and tugs them on. Soon he is finished getting dresses and turns to us.

"I wanted to bring up another topic connected to this."

"What's that?"

He sits down on the edge of his bed.

"If they reacted to this extent over just one sighting of Crowned Clown, wouldn't they act the same for you guys?"

I tap a finger to my chin thoughtfully.

"You have a point there. If we were to go out and defeat Akuma as we are, we wouldn't be able to hide our faces from the media. We might be followed."

"I was thinking that you guys might want to invest in hoods or masks. It would be awful if something happened because people knew you. Crowned Clown has a mask already, so I'm not worried about me. But I am worried about you guys. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Right. I think we'll take your advice and get some masks."

Allen smiles at us pleasantly.

"You should."

* * *

**Hi there! I want to say thanks for everything everybody has done! I am so sorry that I wasn't able to post this chapter until now. I did have it completed, but the hinges on my computer screen broke, in turn turning off the color for the monitor's display. I couldn't see anything on the screen accept white, so I couldn't upload it. So sorry! **

**-MemoryKey**

**P.S. I wanted to explain the last pun. The title was So a Red Head Stumbles Through the Space/Time Continuum. This was a play on words for all of the jokes you hear that start off like, "So a Red Head Stumbles into a Bar." I'm sorry, but nobody got it this time! **

**P.S.S. I got the date wrong on the Author's Note for when I was going to be gone. I will be leaving for the Camporee the 10th of August and will be there the entire week. I will attempt to write a chapter during that week, but I make no promises.**

**P.S.S.S. Just incase the title name was too long, the name of this chapter is: Courtesy of Your Gentlemanly Neighborhood Crowned Clown. Good luck everybody! Have a great day!**


End file.
